The Warners That Time Forgot
by WarnerGuy
Summary: The year is 2012 and the Warners have been locked away for 12 years, without anyone hearing from them again. One fan however, tries to change all of that and bring back the cast of Animaniacs for a revival. This story is supposed to flow like a TV episode, but is a narrative.
1. Prologue: Wakko's Forgotten Wish

**Disclamer: For the purposes of United States copyright law, this story is a derivative work using characters from the Steven Spielberg TV animation show, _Animaniacs_ and DTV movie _Wakko's Wish_. Also, elements of this prologue are use characters from _Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain_. I own none of the characters or the series mentioned; all rights are reserved to Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment. Also the author is not gaining any profit from this and no charge will ever be offered to the readers of this story.**

**This story uses one element from an anecdote from one of the creators of the show. Also, as in the style of Animaniacs, there are parody characters, however the personalities of these characters do not necessarily reflect their real life personality. All other parts of this story are fiction; any resemblance to any real life events is purely coincidental.**

"The Warners That Time Forgot"

By

WarnerGuy

Fade In:

[Exterior shot of Warner Bros. Studios, opening titles]

Prologue: Wakko's Forgotten Wish

It is bright day over the Warner Bros. studios as the entire cast of Animaniacs are just about to wrap up filming for their movie It's A Wakko Wakko Wakko Wakko Wish, to be opening in cinemas in the holiday season. The cast finish their final song inside a soundstage, onto an elaborate set that brings to life the town of Acme Falls. As the final note of the song is belted out by the cast, the director screams, "Cut, print, that's a wrap. Great work by everyone! If anyone needs me I'll be in the coffee room," and then mutters to himself "I really miss my coffee hit." With his job done the cast are left to themselves to give themselves congratulations for a job well done.

The Warners are satisfied with their work as Wakko says, "I love happy endings." Yakko, happy but relieved takes a big sigh and goes "I'm just happy when it ends" in his trademark smart-ass style. Dot trys to cheer-up Yakko, even though she knows he's kidding around. "Oh come on Yakko, anything movie we make has got to be tons better then the cheesy 3D stuff they make at these days. It will never catch on"

Suddenly a serious looking man in a suit comes walking towards the cast. Yakko, usually knowing what men in suits have done to the show, warns Wakko and Dot. "Uh oh sibs, some guy in a suit's coming this way. It's probably The WB censors again!" The man in the suit laughs at Yakko's supposed joke, as he starts explaining, "No I'm not a censor Yakko, I've just come to congratulate you on the filming of your movie. Allow me to introduce myself" Yakko, to a non-existent audience remarks, "The conversation is already starting to get boring." The man in the suit continues, "My name is Doug Wellner, new studio head and CEO of Warner Bros."

Overhearing this, the man everyone though was CEO, Thaddus Plotz is amazed, "I thought I was CEO!" Mr Wellner, in a kind of spiteful tone, explains otherwise, "You were, until the board of directors voted you out of the position" Mr Plotz yelled, "Who authorized this meeting!" Wellner simply states, "I did." At this point Mr Plotz is ready to go at Mr Wellner... until Wakko decided to hit him with an anvil which was just lying around set. How convenient. "Thank you Wakko. That was starting to drag on." Yakko says, again acknowledging the audience that is not there with him. He continues, "Now tell me DW, why exactly are you invading on our lives?"

Mr Wellner looking a little annoyed, proceeds with his reasons for coming here, "First, don't call me DW. Second, I've come to tell you of some changes our studio is making to your program." Wakko feels a little dissapointed, "but why?" Dot agrees, "We work just fine thank you!" Yakko protests, "Yeah! You can't do this to us; we're your networks biggest stars! And that's saying something" Me Wellner tries to reassure the Warners buy calmly saying, like a TV executive, "Relax; they're just some small changes. Now the title of the movie, the guys at marketing think it's too long, so we're going to have to shorten it."

Wakko, again looking concerned, quietly protests, "But I choose the name personally. Everyone loved it." Mr Wellner thinks otherwise, "Wakko, we love your title but could you image the trailer guy saying 'Coming this holiday season _It's A Wakko, Wakko, Wakko, Wakko Wish!_" Now, we're going to shorten it to "_It's A Wakko Wish.'"_ Mr Wellner ponders a little bit. "Actually I still think it's too long, I like _Wakko's Wish_ better." Wakko disagrees, "But-"

"It's settled. _Wakko's Wish_, premiering on video this holiday season," Mr Wellner interrupts. The Warners now look quite angry and ready to pounce, but they don't have anything to pound Mr Wellner with heavy objects. All of the material around them are just props and sets made of plastic and wood. Dot is the one who finally says something "The studio promised us a big screen movie premiere! I was going to be the next Barbra Streisand" Mr Wellner, again in a executive way, tries to explain to them, which is hard for anyone to do. "Our WB release schedule has two of our family releases clashing with each other, yours and _Pokèmon: The First Movie_."

To the Warners horror, their movie was being shafted to video for a fad, imported from Japan to make Warner Bros. big bucks. However, who can blame WB? Pokemon had video games, trading cards, a hit TV show, merchandising and all the other stuff that comes with licensing. Compared with Animaniacs they had mildly successful video games, a couple of sing-along VHS and CDs and merchandise that only their most dedicated fans really bought. Yakko tries to change Mr Wellner's mind, "What's so great about Pokèmon? It's just a kid travelling around with some pets. There's no comedy in that." Wakko adds cheekily, "I've seen it. There's no anvils in it, that's why I don't like it." Dot states a fact about the show (which she is right about), "And the boy sounds like a girl. Plus I'm much cuter then any of those things." OK, maybe not the cute comment,

Mr Wellner, now reveals his true attitude to the Warners by talking down to them, "I'll let you talk to out test audiences on that one. Face it, this is new and you're old news. Plus Pokèmon is much more marketable and profitable for the studio then… you three." Yakko catches on to this, "I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like us." Mr Wellner doesn't hide the truth, "Honestly, I don't like you, or your show, which takes me to my next item." In which he shouted to the cast "You're all fired!"

The entire cast shout in horror, except Mindy, she's too young to understand what's going on. Pinky and the Brain are the most upset by this, as it takes away their spin-off show as well. Pinky runs to Mr Wellner, angrily pointing at him, "You can't fire us! We have rights you know, narf!" The Brain, for once, supports Pinky on that statement, "This is an outrage. Our show has been one of the biggest hits of The WB schedule" Yakko interjects, "And that's also saying something." Pinky agrees, "Narf! Except when it was put on Sunday nights." He then laughs before shouting uncontrollably "Troz!" The Brain, as always is not happy with what Pinky is doing, "Quiet Pinky or I shall have to hurt you." "Zort! OK Brain."

Mr Wellner, however has a plan to save Pinky and the Brain, suprising I know, "Oh, don't worry Pinky, you and your friend Brain will still have a job. The network wants a sitcom like _The Simpsons_ and the creative department responded well with adding a third character to the show." He then yells at an open door on the set, "Oh Elmyra!"

Elmyra enters the stage skipping and dancing towards Pinky and The Brain while gleefully singing _How Much is That Doggy in The Window? _The Brain screams in terror, Pinky not so much. Mr Wellner, acting very fatherly towards Elmyra tells her of her new co-stars, Pinky and the Brain. Instantly, Elmyra falls in love with them, "Oooohhh, cute little talking mousy-heads!" She then picks them up and squeezes them tightly. The Brain is not enjoying this, Pinky is slightly enjoying it however. "I'm going to hug you and squeeze you and we will have sorts of fun times together!"

The Brain protests, "Why on earth did you bring this oaf along?" Mr Wellner explains, "Our test audiences showed us that kids really like this kind of stuff." Once again, Yakko interupts with another smart-ass remark, "You're test audiences must be hyenas, they'd laugh at anything. This is a terrible idea for a show". Mr Wellner ignores Yakko's comment and continues, "Elmyra, are you ready to take your new pets home with you?" In an instant Elmyra agrees and starts to smother Pinky and the Brain, "Yes Mr Angry Bald-headed Suit Man. Come on! We're going to have lots of fun today!" She then proceeds to name Pinky and The Brain, even though they have names, "You look like a cranky big head mousy, I know I'll call you cranky Brainy big head mousy! And I'll call you silly big nose mousy!" Pinky replies, "Yes, I am very fun-fun silly-willy. Troz!" and laughs.

Elmyra starts walking off the set while the Brain ponders, "Well Pinky, out fate has been sealed, but we'll continue what we usually do tomorrow." Pinky replies, "Why Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow? Play dolly-dress up?" The Brain then explains to Pinky the same thing that he has said to Pinky almost every night, "No Pinky. The same thing we'll be doing every day, endure Elmyra and try to take over the world!" He thinks "Hopefully this won't last to long." And so Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain leave the set while a voiceover chior, nowhere to be seen sing, "They're Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!"

Mr Wellner wonders, "Where did that choir come from?" Wakko says, "What choir?" Forgetting about the choir the story continues with Dot once again wondering about the future, "So what about the rest of the guys? Huh?" Mr Wellner repeats, "I told them all they're fired." Now Skippy is next to speak out although his voice is deeper then we are usually used to hearing, "But, I need this job to pay for my college education." Mr Wellner looks puzzled. Skippy says to Mr Wellner, "What? I've got to hit puberty some time, I've been on this show for 6 years now, the guys back in the studio alter my voice."

Mr Wellner, fed up with the cast just orders them to leave. And then, pre-empting a heart-fealt song from Rita yells "Don't start singing Rita, nobody liked your songs and they made no sense!" Skippy and Slappy start a conversation, with Skippy, in a worrying tone, asking, "What are we going to do Aunt Slappy?" Slappy, with a optimistic attitude... well, her version of optimistic, "Nothing. Don't worry about it Skippy. I've been fired more times by Hanna-Barbera then this yutz."

The Goodfeathers start walking as Squit, once again, tries to put a metaphor on things, "Well, I guess were out of a job, and we were going to be such big stars too." Pesto, as always, taking Squit's comment the wrong way asks, "What do you mean by that?" Squit tries to tell Pesto, "You know, we were going to be Hollywood's next big thing." Pesto, doesn't understand, "No, I do not know what you mean. Are you saying that I am big? That I look like some large tub of lard here to be put on your garden for you?" Pesto is now getting angry. "No, no, all I'm saying is that we were going to be big stars," Squit repeats. Pesto believes to be understanding now, "I was going to be big?" "Yeah, yeah, that's what I'm saying" Squit appears to be relieved... until Pesto gets really angry and starts to fight with Squit, all with Bobby laughing his beak off.

Buttons and Mindy walk past Mr Wellner, with Mindy simply saying, "OK, Mr Man, I love you, bye-bye," innocently, while waving at him. Everyone has now left the building except Dr Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph and Mr Plotz; who has recovered from his anvil dropping.

Yakko again tries to save his show, "Say! What does Steven have to say about this, he couldn't possibly put his name to the shlop you're telling him to make?" Mr Wellner retorts "I don't care if Steven's made award-winning films and TV shows and I don't care how many Oscars he wins, he is only an executive producer who answers to me! The head of the network!" This time Dot tries to sway the CEO, "What about our fans, we have a big Internet following." Again, Mr Wellner has a retort, "The Internet will never be a place for true social interaction. Your fanbase is just a normal fan club, with the exception of it being virtual (I hate the internet!). They will never be able to influence the network!:

Yakko, now fighting a lost cause asks of their fate, "So what about us then?" Wakko and Dot have tears starting to well up in their eyes. "Yeah, what's going to happen to us?" "I don't want to end up living on the street," Dot dramatically pleads. Mr Wellner seems to have this covered, "You're going back to where you belong, your water tower, and I'm making sure you stay there!"

The Warners start to smile and, for the first time in the conversation, band together in defiance. "Many have tried, and many have failed, To keep us locked in the tower!"  
Mr Wellner seems to have something up his sleeve, not literally, that'd be just grouse. "But you're forgetting, it's almost the 21st Century, and we have new technology compared with the 1930s. You're staying in your tower, permanently!" He then starts to evilly laugh, the villain.

Yakko gestering to Mr Wellner "Oh yeah, just try and stop us!" But Mr Wellner seems to have that taken care of again. "I've secured the exits, with the latest capturing devices. Oh and Wakko, I've taken away your gag bag, I've made sure of it" He then take out a bag, though it isn't Wakko's gag bag, that'd be just silly "So go on, get in the bag. And the tower will be permasealed with the latest technology. You'll never escape again!

Yakko suddenly looks depressed, "Well sibs, this looks like the end of us… for now" Wakko and Dot are stunned, "But we never give up." "We always pull ourselves out of situations." Yakko explains to his siblings, "Yeah, but he's got us beat, finally we lose." Yakko then winks his eye at Wakko and Dot, unseen by Mr Wellner. Wakko and Dot now realizing Yakko is up to something, play along with him and gasp. Mr Wellner claps his hands slowly, like the villian he is and exclaims, "Well I must say Yakko, this is highly out of character for you, and I congratulate you for it"

The Warners walk into the bag, doing their best to look depressed. All the while Dr Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Raplh and Mr Plotz look on. They to try to sway Mr Wellner.

Dr Scratchansniff, the Warners closest 'special friend', "Isn't this taking it a bit too far Mr Wellner?

Hello Nurse, the constant love figure of Yakko and Wakko, "They were pains in the neck."

Ralph, the one who got the worst of the Warners, "Duuuhhh, they always bonked me on the head."

Mr Plotz, the guy whose responsibility is was to keep the Warners locked up: "And they always snuck up from behind and scared me, but…"

And together they display they're affection for Yakko, Wakko and Dot "We've warmed to them!"

Mr Wellner is displesed, reminding them that they work for him "Oh! What do you know, get back to work before I fire you too!"

And so, after escaping from the water tower in 1993, and since being embraced by the old heads of the studio, the new head Mr Wellner, has permasealed the water tower, making sure that they will never escape again! But what is this feeling Yakko has that made the Warners act out of character? I guess we'll never know.

To Be Continued…

Yakko: "Wait, I thought the writer just said, 'We'll never know'

No Yakko, someone will save you, someone will.


	2. Episode 1: I Come From A Land Down Under

Writers Note: This is probably one of my weaker chapters. This is basically a back-story chapter to a character. If you're not into that kind of thing I suggest you wait until episode 2.

Previously on The Warners That Time Forgot, the cast of Animanics are fired, Pinky and the Brain are forced to live with Elmyra thanks to the network and the Warners are locked up in the tower, thanks to Yakko who knows something that nobody else knows. Who will save the Warners? Well Animaniacs ever return. Find out next.

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

** Episode 1: I Come From A Land Down Under.**

Years are passing, one by one, as global events shape the 2000s: 9/11, the evolution of the Internet and social media and the Global Financial Crisis. It seems the world has moved on, and forgotten Animaniacs.

"Today on Breakfast, a New Zealander with extreme political views tells Aussies how they should think." Suddenly we switch to another promo, "Coming up on Sunrise, a middle-aged man tries to prove he's hip and down with the youth of today." The promos switch again, "This morning on Today, our male anchor is drunk on air. Must-watch TV!" Now a TV switches channels to an Italian newsreader (If you're wondering, she's talking about the Gulf of Mexico oil spill). The year is 2010, about June, and we're not in Kansas anymore. In fact we're not even in America anymore. Nope, not Canada, think further, think Australia. A teenager is switching the TV channels, I won't give him a name and I won't describe what he looks like, I'll leave it up to you.

"G'Day," he says to that same non-existent audience as in the prologue, "And I know what you are all thinking," he continues, '"Oh no, another bloody fan fiction writer has put himself in the story.' Look, I ask that you give it a chance; this is the back-story to me. If you don't like it skip to episode 2, that'll be when normality returns."

Umm… OK. Anyway, he goes to check those new free digital channels set up. He first ends up on infomercials, some fat blasting product that promises to make you lose 20 pounds in 2 weeks ("Infomercials? Seriously? I thought these new digital channels were supposed to provide more content?") He switches the TV to a 24-hour sport channel. "Expect them to switch to action movies and constant Extreme Fishing repeats in a year," he remarks. Then he switches the channel and it ends up on a channel showing Polish News, ("Seriously? Polish news. Well I guess the foreign language service is entitled to a second channel.")

He then switches the channel to a channel called Go, which suddenly starts showing a shot of Acme Labs. Then he sees the opening title sequence. "Gee Brain, what do you want tonight?" a mouse running on a wheel asks. "The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!" Brain replies. The opening theme song plays and while this plays the teenager ponders, "Hmmm. Pinky and the Brain. That's the show my science teacher showed us a clip of last year. I hated it." Cue the flashback effect and the teenager doing a weird flashback dance, like they did on Wayne's World.

We are now in a generic science classroom in a generic Australian high school. On the projector screen in front of the whiteboard, the song Brainstem plays. This was the teenager's first exposure to the universe of Animaniacs (although our character doesn't realise it yet) "#Neo-cortex, frontal lobe. Brainstem! Brainstem! #" As the song continues, we see the teenager pulling his hair out screaming "Oh dear God, make it stop!"

We emerge from the flashback, with the teenager still doing that weird dance. "My teacher said it was a good show, I'll give it a second chance," he says. So he sits down and watches the first episode. This being an Animaniacs fan-fiction I'm pretty sure you know what will happen next. Now imagine that scenario to a musical montage of your favourite bits of Pinky and the Brain. It becomes one of his favourite shows, but the show hasn't become an obsession for him… yet.

64 episodes later (which if 5 episodes a week were shown, this would be October 2010), he reaches the 65th and final episode. "As you could probably tell by that montage," he starts, "I've fallen in love with this show, Narf! (He chuckles) Excuse me. Now, according to the rules of American TV, the 65th episode is the last one, but what could possible top Brainwashed? I'm still affected by the Schmëerskåhøvên.

The episode starts and immediately is a send up of the text scrolling opening titles to Star Wars. ("OK, a Star Wars parody, I'll work with that.") As the opening song plays and the opening shots play out an obvious Star Wars Episode IV parody, we then see the three Goodfeathers, dressed up as Stormtroopers, blasting away at the rebels. The teenager is confused, "Huh? Birds? What do birds have to do with anything?" The Goodfeathers start arguing about whether they shot at the rebels first, or if the rebels have no respect and decided to shoot first.

Just when Pesto is about the beat up Squit again, a fat guy and an attractive woman step through the door as she announces the arrival of Girth Plotz, the parody of Darth Vader. Now the teenager is bewildered, "OK, what does a sexy nurse and a fat guy have to do with Pinky and the Brain? At least I can recognize the Darth Vader parody."

But wait my confused teenager, things are about to get kookier, a female cartoon character that isn't really of any species starts arguing with an R2-D2 parody ("Phew, at least I can recognise the Brain) about how she did not get her diet root beer. Confusing huh? "You're telling me," he says back.

Now about two-thirds into the episode (the part where Wakko is leaving Skippy's house after being taught the ways of the funny face) and during the commercial the teenager starts to ask questions.

"OK, this episode makes no sense. The various parodies I get, but three Mickey Mouse looking characters, a sexy nurse, a fat guard, a little 5-year who asks 'Why' all the time, a cranky old squirrel and his apparent nephew… my head hurts. This must be a crossover episode… but still, this is wacky for Pinky and the Brain" He then checks the digital program guide on his TV. The guide reads 'Pinky and the Brain joined by the cast of Animaniacs in a parody of Star Wars'

"Animaniacs?"

Yeah Animaniacs

"Whoa, are you talking back to me? Talk about breaking the fourth wall!"

I know, just don't try and think too hard about it. Anyway, if you want more information about Animaniacs, I suggest you Google it

"Well, isn't that the normal thing to do?"

Well, yes. I just thought I'd say it to keep the story going

"Well yeah, but this conversation is holding up the story"

I agree.

"Wait. Why can't you just tell about Animaniacs?"

Because this is a cartoon fan-fiction, we need visual jokes; just telling you about it wouldn't be funny.

"Ohhhh"

So anyway, our teenage friend goes to Google Animaniacs, and ends up on a "Where Are They Now" segment on Entertainment Tonight. (We can get away with using real brands because this is a fan fiction.)

'They were once the kings and queens of the silver age of TV animation, but now despite their original popularity, they have now faded into obscurity. I'm talking about Animaniacs, the Steven Spielberg animation the revived 4 zany cartoon characters and brought on a host of other rising cartoon stars. The main characters were the Warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, who for the first time in 65 years, were let out of their place of imprisionment, the Warner Bros. water tower, after a deal was reached with the studio. This was a major coup for Spielberg as the Warners were untouchable; too zany for any director to handle.

Slappy Squirrel, the star of many cartoons in the style of cartoon producer Tex Avery, also returned, accompanied her young nephew Skippy. She brought to the series her own brand of comical genius… mostly dynamite.

Pinky and The Brain quickly became one of the most popular new characters on the series, spawning their own spin-off. The on-screen friendship shared by the two is widely know to have been replicated off-screen.

A host of other cartoon characters headed up this ensemble show on the Fox network, before being moved to The WB, where it continued for another 4 years.

Nothing has been heard from the Warners ever since the release of their movie, Wakko's Wish. It is believed that the Warners are back in the tower, after being fired by the incoming studio head Doug Wellner, but these view shots show shadows of the Warners at key moments over the past decade such as 9/11, the GFC crash on Wall Street, and the inauguration of President Obama.

Pinky and the Brain fared little better, but still got a raw deal as they were commissioned in a short lived series with Tiny Toons star Elmyra Duff. It lasted 13 episodes. Pinky and the Brain have not been heard of since.

As for the rest of the characters, they have gone their separate ways, but are no longer in work. Some of the characters and their loyal fans, most of whom have ran a fan club since the dawn of the internet, have fought for better treatment by Warner Bros., but it seems the studio have not responded to these requests.

There were differing opinions of the untamable trio. Here are just a few."

Bugs Bunny: "They were kooky, crazy, they were insane some of the things they did to people, but I like them, they had spunk

Mr Director: "They had this thing that only comes from inside, the kind of thing that you only see," a man hands him dynamite and it blows up in his face, before continuing in his high pitched voice, "…in a mattress factory. Froinlaven!

Buddy: "The Warners ruined my career 60 years ago! I hate them!" Buddy then does that creepy laugh.

Daffy Duck: "They were showoffs."

Now we have a shot of the celebrity Tom Cruise, but we only see his face "They were works of the devil and we should erase them from history." While saying this, Scientologists are forcing him to jump on a couch repeatedly, influencing his thoughts. One of the Scientologists then says "Jump faster, or you'll never be truly enlightened."

We now return to the ET reporter. "It seems we will ever truly know whether we'll be seeing the Warners, or the rest of the cast of Animaniacs ever again."

"That's terrible," the teenager exclaims. "How could a show that spun off Pinky and the Brain, be treated in such a way? I must watch this series!" Insert heroic music here. He then proceeds to watch all of episode 1.

So now you think our teenager has been infected with the joys of Animaniacs. Well, not exactly. It is now June 2011 and he still has only watched episode 1 on the Internet.

"Yeah, so call me lazy. I haven't gotten around to watching any more episodes." He then proceeds to channel surf until he ends up on the Go channel again, showing a Pinky and the Brain episode, but what he doesn't know is that it is the episode Win Big.

"Hello! This is one I haven't seen," he mentions. The Brain calls a taxi, and then we see Yakko, Wakko and Dot run over the taxi with Ralph the Guard in hot pursuit. "Hey! That was Yakko, Wakko and Dot! Well then, it seems this channel is showing Animaniacs now. That was convenient." So at least now he is infected with Animaniacs, but how will the story progress? Don't worry, the plot of the story is revealed shortly.

It is now October 2011, the Monday after the airing of the 65th episode. "Alright, 65 episodes down another 33 to go" Then the title card for the episode De-zanitized appears. "What!" he shouts, "This is an outrage; surely they would have all the episodes"

So off the teenager travels to TCN9 Studios Sydney, the head transmitter of the Go channel. "What do you mean you don't have all the episodes!" he shouts at the receptionist. "I'm sorry; our catalogue only has up to episode 65." The teenager is not happy with this, "But you have an output deal with WB. Surely you have the episodes?" "Look, that print of the show is over 15 years old, well before we had an exclusive play-out deal with Warner Bros. We can't do anything more about that."

"What about Wakko's Wish?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Now get out before I have to call security."

The teenager now walks out of the TV studio. He sighs and he says to himself, "Well there's only one thing that I can do now."

4 weeks later a package arrives in the post, "Import the DVDs from the United States," he shouts triumphantly, continuing what he said 4 weeks ago. He then opens the package to find that the set is incomplete, having just 10 episodes he hasn't seen. "Wow, that reporter was right. Animaniacs has had no respect at all. But what can I do? I'm just an Australian."

Well I could have told you that, I say to him.

"No you couldn't, you cut straight from Channel 9 to now, there was no opportunity, now go away"

I can't really; I'm the writer. But anyway, that sounds like a cue for a plot point. There is a knock at the door. It turns out to be the Randy Bearman Kid, how's that for a unusual cameo?

"OK, see one time, see, Randy Bearman's parents, once wrote to a TV station, to complain about a TV show, and then the next day the police arrested them and went missing, never to be seen again, because the show was a political show about the president."

Weird story, "Wait," he inquires, "What country was this?"

"North Korea," the kid replies in his innocent tone

"That makes sense"

"'Kay bye."

As the Randy Bearman kid walks off, the teenager calls out to him, "Wait. What's your name kid? I've never known." "Oh, I don't have a name." Yep, that's right, the Randy Bearman kid doesn't even he knows his name, poor kid. The teenager then says bye to the Randy Bearman kid as he goes back inside the house.

He starts to think, "You know, that conversation had nothing to do with the story, but it did give me an idea. I'm going to fight the North Korean dictatorship! Wait… that's never going to work. Actually the part about the TV show has got me thinking. I'm going to get the cast of Animaniacs back together! I'm going to America!"

You saw that plot point a mile away didn't you? Well, this isn't Shakespeare is it? Stay tuned next episode when the teenager starts to assemble the cast of Animaniacs.

Actually hold on, you don't even have a plan do you?

"Nope"

Well, what are you going to do just march into Warner Bros.?

"Well, it's worth a shot"

Why couldn't I create a character with more intelligence?

"Because then the readers would think I'm little miss perfect."

But you're a guy

"Don't start with the dad jokes. Don't worry, I'm sure some bright idea will hit me while I'm in America."

I hope so, or I'll be out of a creative writing job.

to be continued…


	3. Episode 2: More Stars Then There Are

Previously on Animaniacs, a dedicated fan from Australia has slowly discovered the wonders of Animaniacs, and discovering all the mistreatment of the show over the years he sets off to change the world… or at least Animaniacs

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 2: More Stars Then There Are In The Heavens or "How much filler can we fit into this episode?"**

…OK, he couldn't just fly halfway across the world instantly. He needed the time to save money, and so almost a year later we reach the present day, which if you're keeping count is November 2012. Besides, it's much easier to throw in current pop-culture references in the story.

Now aboard the plane, the teenager is seated in the middle seat in the middle aisle of a three-seat row. He opens up a copy of the Variety magazine and starts to read a story; "Wacky Warners finally get complete DVD release, coming February 2013." He puts down the paper and starts to think to himself, "Does this mean this whole story is pointless now?"

Not at all, every one is still separated, aren't they?

"True."

He turns to a person off screen and shows him the story, "How about that, Animaniacs is finally getting a proper DVD release?" It is then revealed that the man is Ivan Bloski, the 'special friend' from the episode _Plane Pals_. He is shocked and shouts, "You mean to tell me they gave those three… terrors their own TV show?" Bloski then proceeds to scream wildly while heading for the emergency exit grabbing a conveniently placed parachute before jumping out of the plane.

The teenager then turns to the other seat and says "Hi". The other person starts off by going, "How do, the name's Francis Pomphandle, but every calls me Pip" "What do think about Animaniacs getting a DVD release?," the teenager asks, trying to provoke a conversation

"Excellent in my opinion, they deserved it after the quality show they made. You know, talking to an Australian about cartoons on a plane reminds me of the time I met Paul Hogan, star of film, TV and the occasional tourism commercial. I believe it was this time last year, or was it this year? I specifically remember going to Australia for a cooking conference this year. You know it sounds like a long way to go to learn cooking but Australia has the best food in the world, everybody there seems to be a master chef." "Thank you," the teenage replied. Pip continues, "Anyway, I was at this cooking conference and I…" That conversation lasted the rest of the flight, all 14 hours of it.

Finally at Los Angeles airport the teenager got off the plane, kissing the ground as Pip finishes off his story, "and sitting right next to me was Paul Hogan, watching The Smurfs while talking to me about how he was going to fight the Australian Tax Office over tax fraud." The teenager, all worn out from listening says, "Very interesting story Pip, I do hope we meet again some time." He then proceeds to hold up a sign to the audience saying "Not!" Pip replies, "The pleasure is all mine Australian teenager, bye" And then walks off to whatever he was doing, probably bumping into another celebrity like Jerry Springer or something.

The teenager hops into a cab. "To Warner Bros.!" he yells. The cab speeds off and drops him off within walking distance. He looks around and starts to act a little bit… weird, as he comes to terms that he is in the exact place where Yakko, Wakko and Dot came from. He then starts to think to himself, after gaining his composure, "Be careful," he says to himself, "Hollywood is full of weirdos." No sooner does he say that, a guy how looks like one half of LMFAO, goes up to him and starts shouting, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!" while doing a disturbing dance. Then across the road is a golf course where Charlie Sheen is competing in a under 12s golf tournament, convincingly beating everyone else, proudly saying, "I love this, I'm always WINNING!"

"My point exactly," our main character explains.

The teenager then walks into Warner Bros. reception, because if you're trying to find cartoon characters covered up by a studio, the reception will gladly tell you where they are.

"Oh, ha ha. It can't hurt," he replies.

As he enters the reception, portraits are hanging there, with cartoon characters including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo and Batman. The whole place looks nice and inviting. The teenager then recognises the receptionist and before she turns around the address him, the teenager yells, "HELLO RECEPTIONIST!" It turns out the receptionist is Hello Nurse, who turns around, looking worried and confused, "huh, it can't be, they couldn't have? Oh, you're not… them. Welcome to Warner Bros. how may I help you?"

The teenager knows exactly why Hello Nurse acted the way she did, but he plays dumb and enquires, "Geez, why so tense? I was just giving a friendly hello."

"Oh it's nothing. If you are here to make an appointment, there is a waiting list, he's fully booked out today."

"I'm not here for that. By the way, who's the CEO? Is it still Mr Wellner?"

"No, he was fired years ago. He was doing more damage to the studio then the shareholders could handle."

"What kind of damage?"

"I can't really tell you. It's a company secret."

"Does it involve… Yakko, Wakko and Dot?"

"How do you know about them?"

"They're currently playing their show in Australia, along with Pinky and the Brain."

"We were trying to limit the repeats of Animaniacs. Guess Australians have their own programming plans"

"So, can you tell me where the Warners are?"

"I'm supposed to tell anyone who asks that that they are in the water tower, and that it is sealed permanently, so no-one can open it"

"Ahh, I see. Is their anything else you can tell me?"

"No, sorry. If you want to keep trying, you'll have to do it alone. Now leave, before security tries to kick you out for bringing those three up"

"By security, you mean Ralph?"

"Well, we do have others, but he's the head guard"

"If he's the head security guard, I'd hate to know what the others act like."

Hello Nurse giggles. As the teenager starts to walk out of the reception he says to the nurse. "Oh, one more thing, GOODBYE NURSE!"

Hello Nurse then shudders before calling the next in line. I knew the teenager wouldn't get much answered at the reception. I think an "I told you so" is in order.

"Shut up. Ralph should be easy to get information from," he says as, instead of leaving Warner Bros. entirely, he goes to Ralph the guard to try and get any more information. "G'Day" he says to Ralph.

"Duh, are you Crocodile Dundee? I loved that movie!"

"Not exactly. But I'm on a bit of a mission here, of great importance. What do you know about Yakko, Wakko and Dot?"

"Duh, I'ms nots supposed to talks abouts them."

"Why?"

"The CEOs didn't likes them, so he locked them in the tower over theres"

"Have they escaped?"

Ralph looking quite nervous replies "No, they never escaped again. Can wes stops talking about the Warners?"

"Just one more question Ralph. Has anyone tried to free the Warners?"

"Many have tried, but I've always caught them!"

"You mean other WB guards," the teenager says to himself.

After seeing both Hello Nurse and Ralph, he begins to think that these two characters would be the perfect starting point for his grand plan and. "Come with me, I have a proposition for you," he goes to Ralph.

"Oh goody!" Ralph replies

The teenager heads back to reception with Ralph. Hello Nurse wonders why the teenager has come back. The teenager says to her, "I want to organise something with you, is there a more private place we can talk?" She then leads the teenager to the studio psychiatrist, where Dr Scratchansniff is already inside. "Hello, what's this all about? A new patient?" "No Scratchy," Hello Nurse replies, "This kid would stop asking about the Warners." "You mean this boy?" Dr Scratchansniff asks.

"Yes," the teenager says. "I've come to America with a mission to revive Animaniacs. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do when I got here, but now I see my mission is to gather all the characters from the original show for a reunion, and work from there. Although, since I'm here I would three to be the first ones to be marked off my list."

All three of them immediately accept, even Ralph knew what he was agreeing to. "We loved working on that show, and once you get to know the Warners, they really aren't so bad," Dr Scratchansniff explains. The teenager continues, "Of course, I've still got a long way to go, I've got to find the other characters first. Do you know where any of them are, besides the Warners?"

"No we don't" Hello Nurse explains. Dr Scratchansniff continues, "We've heard rumors that the Warners still escape, but all of us have never seen them in 13 years. And we also don't know where Pinky and the Brain are after their show with Elmyra got axed."

"I see, well anyway, in keeping with cartoon reunion tradition, I shall round up a main character first then gather the lesser characters, starting with Pinky and the Brain!"

Sound like a plan.

As the teenager left the psychiatrist, he says to them, "Make sure you keep it a secret, especially you Ralph!" "Don't worry, yoose has nothing to worries about," he replies. The teenager then looks at the audience with a worried look on his face.

But there is no time to worry about that now. He starts to think as he is walking through Burbank. "Now, if I want to find the cast of Animaniacs, I need some gadgets, and the only characters who made gadgets were Pinky and the Brain… well The Brain. But no one knows where they are. But I do know of an organisation that can help me find them, but it's a bit risky."

Suddenly a menacing organ choir starts as we cut to a typical apartment block in Washington D.C. while starting to sing "Gingivitis, tonsillitis, Cincinnati, lactose… LACTOSE!" Nice touch with the choir.

The teenager approaches the building, without fear or doubt. "There's only one organisation who can help me. The Circle!" Dum-dum-dummmm!

TO BE CONTINUED…

(What? You don't know about the Circle, I don't blame you, they were in Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. This episode link should clear things up: watch?v=6039oGFkRg8)

(Also, the spelling mistakes on Ralph's lines are intentional)


	4. Episode 3 - Part 1: The Secret Circle

Last time, our hero (such an overused cliché) set of to Warner Bros. where he started his grand plan to reunite the cast of Animaniacs. Currently he has found Hello Nurse, Dr Scratchansniff and Ralph the Guard, now he is off to find Pinky and the Brain, but to only lead he has, is a mysterious group called The Circle.

**Episode 3 - Part 1: The Secret Circle or "Sorry, I'm lactose-intolerant"**

The teenager is at a typical apartment block in the streets of inner Washington D.C. while a choir constantly sings as he approaches the door, every three words or so singing "LACTOSE!" He slowly walks towards the door, his hand ever closer to the door handle of the myster-

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Hold up. You know, you have a major plot hole don't you?" the teenager asks me.

And what is that?

"Don't you understand, last episode I was in Burbank, and without any explanation of how I got here, I'm in Washington D.C."

Look, why don't you just do what I say and we'll worry about that later.

"OK, but don't come crying to me when the fans question your obvious plot holes."

Anyway, the teenager knocked on the door of this unsuspecting apartment block, when a small flap in the middle of the door opens, which just reveal a pair of eyes.

"Hello," a Christopher Walken-sounding voice starts. "What have you come here for? Speak, or I shall crisply do away with you." The teenager starts to say the things he believes will get him into The Circle, "I have come to seek a better world, a world where a central power rules all and authority is stamped down like an iron fist."

"Tell me more"

"I believe that only a select few should rule the world and that all the power in the world should be in the hands of said group, but only individuals who are true in-corruptible should acquire said power. I am a communist sympathiser and I believe democracy is a plague on society."

"You seem like you want world domination, I believe we can help you, come inside and your new life will begin with us," the Christopher Walken man said. He opened the door and they slowly walked up the dark stairs as the choir starts singing again: "Jimmy Fallon, Cape Canaveral, Ibuprofen, lactose, lactose… LACTOSE!"

The teenager and the Christopher Walken guy head into a poorly lit room, centrepiece by a round table, with people of many shapes and sizes, all dressed in black, looking very evil.

"Hello," the Christopher Walken guy says, "I believe we have found our newest member." " A fat, Godfather-like guy, smoking in a chair says, "Mr Faust, you know our policy on outsiders." "Exactly my point. This kid has the mindset that could allow us to finally take over the world, and bring piece and prosperity to an otherwise cruel world," Mr Faust replies.

Another member stands up and says, "I agree with what the chief says. He doesn't look like the type of person who'd want to take over the world." The teenager gives a blank stare at him, before turning to Mr Faust and explaining to the whole group, "If you don't think I'm fit for your secret society, why don't you test me?"

The leader in the chair says, "Very well. We have a few questions to ask you, to see if you are truly fit to take over the world"

"Do you know that Elvis is still alive?"

"No"

"Do you know the truth about the assassination of John F. Kennedy?"

"No"

"Do you know the truth about the special sauce used in Big Macs?"

"No"

"Are you familiar with any type of nuclear weaponry or warfare?"

"No"

"Do you know how to operate the world's most deadly guns?"

"No"

"Are you enlisted in any kind of military service?"

"No"

"You seem to have no experience about the Intel or skills required to take over the world. Give me one good reason why I should have to make you take a pill to forget everything you saw and heard in here?"

He pauses. "I can make the coffee?"

The others mumble and nod their heads while the leader says, "Very well, you're in, we could use a guy like you when our mission succeeds"

Mr Faust then proceeds to shake his hand and says, "Congratulations, you have joined the Circle, from now on you shall refer to us by our real names. I'm Wally Faust, the guy in the chair is Mr Big, while [pointing from left of table to right of table] that's Terry Chamblin aka Mr Grenade, Paul Henry aka The Mouth, Melanie Bush aka Miss Spice and our European member Jean-Claude Pierre, aka Mr Smooth." Mr Smooth then says "Bonjour!" "He's a little weird nut man," Wally says. He continues to the teenager, "From now on you'll be known to us as Mr Cappuccino"

The teenager asks, "Why don't you have an alias?"

Wally replies, "Please, let me not bore you with the details"

The teenager continues, "OK then, I must inform you all about the reason I came to you. I have it from my sources that you have been searching for the Brain, a potential useful genetically altered lab mouse for your quest for world domination. I believe I might know the estimated location for his whereabouts."

The Circle then starts to act very interested. "What do you know of The Brain's whereabouts?" Mr Big asked. "I know that both Pinky and the Brain live somewhere here in the United States, hiding out in the house of Elmyra Duff. She's a little nut girl. After being forced to work together originally on a show called "Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain" they found that you were trying to hunt them down and the only place they could hide was Elmyra's house. I have it on good authority that your organisation destroyed Acme Labs?

Wally replied, "It was the closest we ever got to capturing The Brain's highly disposable mind."

"The destruction of Acme Labs was used as the main reason for changing the show. Thanks a lot, you killed a great on-screen combination."

Wally, without much remorse responds, "Mr Cappuccino, we are all serious grown adult people. We have no time to dabble in cartoons. That is why you are the coffee guy."

The teenager continued his briefing, "The show didn't last very long, it was a terrible idea from the start, but I believe that Pinky and the Brain have been forced to hide out in Elmyra's home and that I know one of her neighbours, one Rudy Mukitch. We find Rudy, we find Elmyra!"

Mr Big then inquired, "You've forgotten one detail about your plan, how do we proceed to find Rudy?"

"Easy, Rudy is a little nut boy who has a very strange obsession with destroying things. A brash, heavy-handed boy like that wouldn't think of having his number unlisted in the phone book," the teenager said with a smirk. "Mr Faust, proceed to get me a phone book"

Efficiently and painless, Wally grabbed a new phone book and Mr Cappuccino searched until 'M' until he found a name which read 'Mukitch, Rudy 555-2000.' "Mr Smooth, hand me a phone," Mr Cappuccino asked. He was handed a phone and dialed the number.

On the other end of the line, at Rudy's house, the phone rings and gets up off the dirty couch of his dirty home and picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hello. Are you a Mr Rudy Mukitch?" Mr Cappuccino asks. "Yeah, I'm Rudy, what do you want?"

"I'm from Publisher's Clearinghouse. Congratulations, you've won $20 million and a trip to World Museum of Destructive Weapons in Canada!"

"Yeah, right. Like I'd believe that you bunch of scammers. And I've been to Canada, there's no Destructive Weapons Museum."

"Did you go to the state of Quebec?"

"No. Too many French people"

"That's where it is."

He says under his breath, "I knew it" and then responds to the voice on the other end of the phone, "But what if you're lying?"

"We'll still give you the $20 million. All you have to do is provide us with your location, and we'll mail the travel tickets to you"

"Sounds fair. Either way I'll be filthy stinkin' rich"

After Mr Cappuccino got off the phone, The Circle started a little briefing.

"Good work Mr Cappuccino, when we take over the world, we'll build a hall of fame in your honour," Mr Big remarked.

"Thank you," Mr Cappuccino replied

"There is just one thing, how will we send Rudy the $20 million?" Miss Spice asked.

"Easy. Mr Faust has contacts within the FBI. I'm sure one of them will be high enough among the rankings to secure a $20 million grant from the government," Mr Cappuccino explained. "I have the location, 433 Acme Drive, Oklahoma City"

Mr Big then signals the start of the mission, "OK, then. I'm assigning you [Mr Cappuccino], Mr Faust, Mr Smooth and Miss Spice to the mission. You must assure the Pinky and the Brain are in your total control and they must be kept alive."

"Affirmative," all of them (except Mr Cappuccino, how obviously didn't know what they were saying) said in unison, "The Circle of Power will succeed, in a society that fails us"

The Circle members, including Mr Cappuccino then hopped in a typical red four-wheel-drive, the undercover vehicle of choice, on the road trip to Oklahoma City

And as they drove off that choir started to sing again, "Minnasota, North Dakota, Arizona, lactose, lactose… LACTOSE!"

Episode 3 will continue after these fictional and non-existent commercials….


	5. Episode 3 - Part 2: I Can't Get You

**Episode 3 - Part 2: I Can't Get You Out of My Head**

Meanwhile at Elmyra's house…

Pinky and the Brain are still living with Elmyra. The Brain is still trying to plan to take over the world, using items he can find around Elmyra's house, while Pinky is still his stupid, but at the same time intelligent, self. Elmyra, is still as crazy as ever.

The Brain is hard at work being some contraption, while Elmyra and Pinky are huddled towards the television watching the show, _Yo Hubba Hubba!_ It's at the point of the show where the characters on screen start to rock out, which causes the Brain to drop his equipment in a fit of rage while falling to the ground.

"Can't you two be quiet for five minutes?" Brain yells. "I'm trying to create a project that will enhance even your brain-dead lives!"

"But Brain," Pinky pleads, "It's _Yo Hubba Hubba_, the rockin'-est, musical spectacular show on the planet! Narf!" Elmyra agrees with Pinky, "Yeah cranky big head mousey, it's what all the kids are listening to!" Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain then look out Elmyra's bedroom window, the see kids with their headphones in their ears singing songs by Yo Hubba Hubba.

"These kids today have no taste in music, they wouldn't admire the classics of Beethoven, Amadeus or Bach!" Brain remarks.

Elmyra gasps, "Naughty-waughty potty mouth! I'm going to wash cranky big-head's mouth out with soap!" "Oh, not again," Brain sighs as Elmyra grabs Brain and take him to the bathroom to wash his mouth out with soap.

It's now night-time, Elmyra is fast asleep in her bed and Brain continues to work on his contraption, while Pinky has iPod headphones in his ear listening to another Yo Hubba Hubba song. He then starts singing the lyrics out loud. This annoys the Brain deeply. "Pinky, what have I said about that music?"

"Umm, zort, that it has no taste?" Pinky replies. This send the Brain into a small fit of rage "Yes, and do you know what else Pinky? While you listen to that mindless drivel, I'm stuck here still without the resources to take over the world! You don't understand the frustration I've been through, feeling like I'm in a never-ending spiral of failing plans and that oaf torturing us!"

"Ohhh, I wouldn't call it torture Brain, narf, it's just her way of saying that she loves us hahaha, troz!"

"Pinky, the difference between your idea of love and torture is the difference between our IQ results. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Ummm…. Is that a trick question?"

"I don't know why I bother sometimes."

Pinky then spies the back of the album cover or the latest Yo Hubba Hubba CD. "Hey Brain, look at this; zort!"

"Pinky, it better not be your sock collection again"

"Oh no Brain, I showed you that yesterday, troz, look at this, 'Want to be the next Yo Hubba Hubba member? The TV talent search begins soon on TAN at Madison Square Gardens, no talent required, narf'"

Brain then shows a change of emotion, the emotion of hope, "Let me read that," He reads the fine print of the competition and then starts to think. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Pinky responds, "Well I think so Brain, but if the cereal was Just Right to begin with, why are there so many versions of it?"

Brain slaps his head, "No Pinky. Do you realise that TAN is The America Network? Everyone in the country watches that network. If we can convince Elmyra to enter this competition, I can create an original song for the contest, a song so hypnotic, so mind numbing, that the US Government will be forced to make me their leader! Any questions?"

"Actually, I have two questions. Why are you just going for the Presidency of the United States and why isn't Elmyra a teenager yet, I mean, we've been with her for at least 10 years now and…"

Brain stops Pinky by bonking him on the head with the CD case. "The first question is very simple really; he who controls the USA controls the world! As for the second question, you must remember this is the real world, people only grow old in cartoons.

Come Pinky, we must prepare our plan for conquest! Onward to New York City!

Pinky again proves his intelligent side with another question, "Umm Brain, how are we going to get to New York City?"

"I'm not sure Pinky, I'm not sure"


	6. Episode 4 - Part 1: Who Wants to be

In our last chapter, we have two parallel storylines. Our teenager, who will be referred to as Mr Cappuccino until this story arc ends, has joined the conspiratorial group, The Circle, who plan to take over the world. Meanwhile, Brain's working on a plan to get Elmyra to audition for the nationally televised search for the next member of _Yo Hubba Hubba. _What will happen next, will the storylines cross paths? Well they better, writing this story has gotten confusing.

**Episode 4 - Part 1: Who Wants to be America's Next Top Idol with The X Factor and The Voice to go Dancing With The Stars?**

The neighbourhood around Elmyra's house today was quite peaceful… until Elmyra started singing at the top of her lungs, preparing for her audition to become the next member of Yo Hubba Hubba. To say that Elmyra's voice was as soothing as a loud booming steamroller was an understatement

"Excellent Elmyra, keep singing your heart out, don't let anyone tell you to stop," Brain motivationally yells. Pinky then leads Brain away while Elmyra is learning the song Brain has written, "Ah Brain? You do realise that Elmyra's singing is… well… uh... Troz!,"

"I anticipated that Pinky. So using technology around the house, I will build for Elmyra a special microphone that will not only auto-tune her voice, but make her sound like the greats of female music. No one will be able to resist the voice of that sweet little girl!"

Pinky congratulates him, "Brilliant Brain! Brilliant! Narf!" then Pinky starts thinking, "Oh wait, no, no, what if she doesn't win?"

"Preposterous Pinky. You'd have to be brain-dead to reject the soothing tones of Elmyra's synthetic voice"

"Oh, OK then, Troz! But I still don't know how we are going to get to New York without anyone with a car"

"Fear not Pinky, I have some close friends who I have still kept in touch with after our show was cancelled. They are just like us, who are rodents and mammals, who, like us, have spent their lives obessing for one goal!"

Suddenly, two cars pull up. A normal sized sedan and a miniature convertible. The drivers of the cars then get out and it is revealed to be Tom & Jerry. As Elmyra is still singing, Pinky and the Brain open the door for them. Brain explains, "You see Pinky, Tom will man the house while we're gone while Jerry will drive us to New York."

Tom & Jerry nod.

Pinky, confused, asks, "Zort! Uhhh, Brain, why aren't they talking? I thought it was just for their shows"

"We tried talking for our big-screen movie," Tom says

"But the fans didn't really like it, plus the movie was a bomb, so we prefer to stay silent," Jerry continues

Pinky stares at them, still confused. "Brain, what about taking Elmyra? I mean, that small little car isn't going to fit all four of us in it?"

"Already covered Pinky, come," Brain leads Pinky back to Elmyra's room, where Brain tells Pinky grab a small mirror while Brain grabs a flashlight and shines it in the mirror, which then reflects off it to make the light point at the wall. "Look Elmyra," Brain says in a mystical voice, "Look over there, a magic portal to a pony paradise, filled with wondrous animals and mystical elves"

Elmyra stars at the light amazed, "Ponies." Brain continues, "Run towards the light Elmyra, go, run!"

Elmyra runs towards the light "Pony paradise!" and then she hits the wall hard and falls to the ground, entering into a deep sleep.

Outside, Jerry is tuning up his convertible while Tom carries Elmyra, still sleeping, outside. The convertible now has a trailer; well… a red wagon with a cardboard box wielded on, which Tom put's Elmyra in. The convertible engine revs and Jerry signals a thumbs up. Jerry, Pinky and the Brain get in the car, with Elmyra in the trailer. "To New York and global conquest!" Brain yells as Tom sees them off, waving goodbye.

"So what happens when Elmyra wakes up?" Pinky asks Brain while driving. "Elmyra won't wake up Pinky, the only thing she has for entertainment is a TV stuck on the dull, political chatters of CNN. No small child can stay awake to something that only people with more then half a brain cell can understand and appreciate."

"OK, but why couldn't you stick it on Fox News? That's even more mind-numbing?" Pinky asks

"Please, Pinky. We want her to stay sleeping, not to turn her into a bumbling idiot"

Pinky and the Brain, with their driver Jerry and the sleeping Elmyra continue their journey to the Yo Hubba Hubba Star Search at Madison Square Gardens.

**Meanwhile… A few hours later at Elmyra's House**

"Cleopatra, Tutenkhamen, Alexandra, LACTOSE!"

The inconspicuous red 4WD pulled up at the house next to the address Rudy had gave them. For those who came in late, the four operatives are Mr Smooth (the creepy French guy), Miss Spice (the token girl for political correctness), Wally Faust and Mr Cappuccino (our protagonist)

"Let us crisply begin," Wally says. "Mr Cappuccino, you seem to know a lot about Elmrya's dwelling, we are trusting you to lead the mission.

"Affirmative," Mr Cappuccino replied. Mr Cappuccino then gave his orders, "OK, I will lead while Mr Faust provides backup. Miss Spice and Mr Smooth, since you aren't that important to the plot, I'm assigning you to surround the house and not to do much, understand?"

"Oui," Mr Smooth replies

"Aye Aye," Miss Spice replies

"Right, Mr Faust, follow me." Mr Cappuccino walked calmly up to the house and, thinking he'd only have to deal with a small nutty girl, knocked on the door. To his surprise, the person answering the door wasn't a small little nut girl, but Tom, who but hours earlier was told to mind the house. Mr Cappuccino, however, still uses his cover name and occupation to address Tom.

"Hello, I'm David Nevis with the Department of Social Security, do you mind if I come in?" Tom nods slowly. "Good, Mr Faust," Mr Cappuccino signals Wally to come inside with him.

Tom, Mr Cappuccino and Wally head towards the living room, where they start to talk… this will be hard. "OK, name?" Mr Cappuccino asks. Tom, knowing that he can't talk decides to heads to Elmyra's DVD collection and pulls out a Tom & Jerry DVD and points to himself. "Tom... right now Tom, do you live here?"

Tom shakes his head. Then Wally takes a photo out of Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. "Do you know, or have you recently been in contact with any of these three people?" Tom didn't know how to respond, he had no idea why these strangers where looking for Pinky, Brain and Elmyra. He eventually came to the decision to tell them where there were heading. Tom nods and after the question of knowing where they were heading, Tom looked around for the Yo Hubba Hubba CD that advertised the talent search and showed it to Mr Cappuccino and Wally.

"I see, Madison Square Gardens. Thank you Tom, your information is valuable to our government department. We shall be leaving now, come Mr Faust."

All of the agents are now back in the 4WD. Mr Faust initiates a video-conference with Mr Big. "Report, Mr Faust," Mr Big starts. "The two lab mice and their dumb companion are not here, however, we can crisply report that they have headed off to a kindergarten band's talent search that is to be nationally televised."

"Hmmm, why would Brain want to head off to a kindergarten band talent search?" Mr Big wonders

"I may have a suggestion," Mr Cappuccino interjects

"Proceed Mr Cappuccino," Mr Big replies

"I think Brain has a plan to take over the world, why else would he go to a Yo Hubba Hubba concert in New York? I wouldn't know what his plan is but we must catch him before he carries out his plan."

"You theory seems plausible Mr Cappuccino, right, your orders are to proceed to Madison Square Gardens. I'll arrange plan tickets for you so you can arrive there by morning and to hopefully intercept Brain."

"Affirmative," all the agents says

"We must hurry, the concert begins in 2 days time and we have no idea when Brain is getting there, time is of the essence," Mr Cappuccino stresses

Mr Faust agrees, "A crisp idea Mr Cappuccino. If all goes to plan, Brain will be in our power by Sunday night!"

"lactose, Lactose, LACTOSE!"

**2 days later. Madison Square Gardens, New York City. The night of the Yo Hubba Hubba talent search**

The Circle agents are in New York City, while Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain, along with their driver Jerry have only just arrived in the big apple, having registered their entry during the day. Jerry stays in New York, as they need a driver to get back to Oklahoma City, but is in Times Square to meet up with some relatives.

Now we join the TV coverage, with a deep male voiceover introducing the telecast.

"Live from Madison Square Gardens in Downtown New York City, get ready for the bubbliest, cutest, craziest talent quest in America! Live around the country on The America Network, this is the Yo Hubba Hubba Star Search! Let's join our host for this evening, you all know him for hosting that other great talent search, American Idol, it's Ryan Seacrest!"

Ryan comes out on stage to the roar of literally thousands of screaming teens, because, you know, that's what happens on these talent searches.

Ryan starts presenting, "Hello America! Welcome to a very special talent quest tonight! Are you all excited!?" (the teenage crowd screams) "Tonight, we will find the newest member of one of the hottest band in the world, adorded by millions of children and their parents, it's Yo Hubba Hubba!" (the teenage crowd screams again as the band walk on stage) After a conversation with the band, Ryan introduces a support act. "OK, to get y'all into the groove tonight, we have retooled one of the hottest dance crazes of the 90s. Here they are, performing their new version of the Schmëerskåhøvên, Swedish super-group BAAB!

The teenage crowd screams again even though they have no idea what the song or the dance is.

BAAB starts singing: "Put your fingers in your ears and stick them in your belly. Don't be afraid if it jiggles like jelly; YEAH SCHMËERSKÅHØVÊN!"

During the song, we move to Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. Brain grabs his voice-controlling microphone and gives it to Elmyra. "Here Elmyra, I have a present for you."

"Oooohhh. A present? Thank you cranky big head mousey!" Brain hands Elmyra a sparkly microphone. Elmyra then starts to wave it around and seems to have no idea what it actually is. She stops waving it around and the pauses, realising she has no idea what it is. "Uhh, what is it?"

Brain, in a patronising voice, explains to Elmyra, "It's a magical microphone, that Justin Bieber uses to make everybody who hears you to love your songs."

Elmyra asks, "But isn't that cheating?"

Brain, amused that Elmyra said something intelligent, replies, "No Elmyra, all of the contestants are using the microphone; besides, all of today's Top 40 songs use that microphone, otherwise nobody would like them"

"OK, cranky big head mousey, I'll do my best!"

"Don't worry Elmyra, you will."

Pinky then takes Brain aside and questions Brain, "Narf! I didn't know that people use those microphones."

Brain then bonks Pinky on the head, "They don't. No one has invented a microphone like that. Although auto-tuning, I admit, is very close"

BAAB have finished singing and the teenagers are still screaming, but they didn't participate in dancing, they just kept screaming. After an ad break, Ryan Seacrest resumes the show, "Welcome back. It's now time to introduce our three judges. Our first judge is one of the hottest acts in country music, it's platinum music artist, Keith Urban!

Keith Urban turns to the crowd and waves.

Ryan continues, "Our next judge is one of the group members of the band on everyone lips, One Direction!" The teenage crowd is whipped into a controlled frenzy. "Here tonight, is hopefully a favourite of some of you in the audience tonight; it's Harry Styles!"

The screams of the teenagers were deafening as Harry attempts to say, "Thank you, I'm very excited to be here and I'm…" but the screams of the teenagers were too much as they came very close to instigating a crowd crush.

Ryan segways to the last judge, "Our last judge is no stranger to being in the limelight, with hits such as Starships and Super Bass, it's Nicki Minaj!" The teenagers were still screaming, although probably still at Harry. Nicki looked interested, but disinterested and out of place at the same time. This writer wonders why this concert is so big and attracts big name celebrities, even though it's a talent search for a children's band.

The first act comes up; some no name I won't even care about describing. Meanwhile, The Circle agents were split up, communicating using digital receivers. Mr Smooth and Miss Spice, who, let's be honest are just there to make The Circle more serious and menacing, are at the back of the gardens, while Wally is in the crowd and Mr Cappuccino is backstage. Wally and Mr Cappuccino are keeping in constant contact. This occurs sometime around the back end of the talent search.

Wally contacts Mr Cappuccino "Mr Cappuccino, report, have you spotted Brain?"

"Negative, there are a lot of wannabe singers, and some crazy guy doing a dance that looks like he's riding a horse"

The singer, who is a Korean pop artist who goes by the name of CRI, and is the last act of the night after Elmyra, shouts back, "It's a pony dance, not a horse dance!"

Wally replies back, "I don't care about other crazy people, I want to know about Brain. They are coming back from commercial now, so this will be the last time I can contact you, so find Brain or don't come back at all."

And with that directive Wally hung up.

In the green room, Elmyra is called up to the stage by the stage manager. Just as Elmyra leaves, Mr Cappuccino opens the door, to find two genetically altered lab mice; one who's a genius, while the other one's insane.

"Hello Mr Brain, and your associate Pinky, you two are hunted mice! Your lives are about to change forever, a life serving our organisation, for our purpose to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Mr Cappuccino laughs maniacally and takes a cage out, to which Brain gasps, "The Circle! I forgot about you goons, run Pinky!" Brain is grabed by Pinky and the two start sprinting, when Pinky starts to whine, "But Brain, I've yet to have my protein shakes, (zort!), this will put my whole diet out of whack." Brain grabs Pinky's nose as they both run towards the stage entry, "Run Pinky or I will personally ruin the diet for you by rearranging your head as a toothpick!"

Elmyra takes the stage; Pinky and the Brain are running for their lives and what about Mr Cappuccino? I thought he was our nameless teenager only pretending to want to be a Circle operative?

The unanswered questions:

Will Elmyra succeed in winning the talent search and hand Brain the United States and the world?

What side is Mr Cappuccino really playing for, the conspiratorial force of the Circle, or his passionate ambition to reunite the cast of Animaniacs?

Will I save enough money for that Lamborghini I always wanted?

Find out in Part 2, coming soon! Unless you're reading this after I released Part 2, then enjoy Part 2!


	7. Episode 4 - Part 2: Oppa Lab Mice Style

**Previously on The Warners The Time Forgot:**

"To New York and global conquest!" Brain yells.

[Wally] "If all goes to plan, Brain will be in our power by Sunday night!"

[Voiceover] "…this is the Yo Hubba Hubba Star Search!"

Brain, in a patronising voice, explains to Elmyra, "It's a magical microphone, that Justin Bieber uses to make everybody who hears you to love your songs."

[Korean pop singer CRI] "It's a pony dance, not a horse dance!"

In the green room, Elmyra is called up to the stage by the stage manager. Just as Elmyra leaves, Mr Cappuccino opens the door; to find two genetically altered lab mice; one is a genius, the other's insane.

"Hello Mr Brain, and your associate Pinky, you two are hunted mice and you've just been caught! Your lives are about to change forever, for our gain!" Mr Cappuccino takes a cage out, to which Brain gasps, "The Circle! I forgot about you goons, run Pinky!"

Elmyra takes the stage; Pinky and the Brain are running for their lives and what about Mr Cappuccino? I thought he was our nameless teenager only pretending to want to be a Circle operative?

**The Warners That Time Forgot: Episode 4: Part 2 - Oppa Lab Mice Style**

The frantic chase is on and the climax approaches. Mr Cappuccino has a cage and Pinky and the Brain are running for their lives. Has Mr Cappuccino gone insane?

Meanwhile on stage, Elmyra starts singing. If you want an idea of what she was singing about, it is a song about being a lonely young girl and comparing herself to lonely animals; very much an animal activist song, disguised as a sympathy song for Brain. Elmyra's voice is as soothing and wonderful as Barbra Streisand's. A voice that sounds so naturally perfect that it would be almost impossible for anyone to resist… except The Circle agents, who, can block out the hypnotic tones; one of the extra features of the digital receivers in their ears.

Pinky and the Brain stop running, thinking that the echoes of Elmyra's voice will soon stop Mr Cappuccino in his tracks, but it doesn't. "You amuse me Mr Brain. We came prepared for whatever you throw at us this time. After you temporarily made Mr Faust act like a chicken with your cheese ray, we aren't taking any chances"

Mr Cappuccino, despite saying not to contact Mr Faust again, contacts Wally, "Mr Faust, I have a visual on the mice, I need backup. They're quick little buggers."

"Mr Cappuccino, you are in breach of your orders"

"I know, but we need to be certain that the mice are caught"

"Since you insist you can not catch the mice yourself, backup will arrive shortly, but you will be crisply attended to after this mission is over," Mr Faust then moves towards the backstage area with anyone really caring. Meanwhile, Elmyra's song is hypnotising the people into believing Elmyra is the greatest singer in the world. Millions adored every word that Elmyra sung. For one of the only times in her life, she had popularity and for the first time, Elmyra wasn't some crazy nut girl, she was a star… how's that for weird?

The song has ended, just as Wally joins Mr Cappuccino to provide back up while, on stage, Ryan Seacrest talks to Elmyra, with teenagers still screaming their heads off. "That was amazing! I have never heard a voice like that in all my years of hosting talent shows!"

Elmyra, still talking into her special microphone, "Thank you Mr Seacrest, but I couldn't have done it without my two special mousy friends, big-nose Pinky mousy and Brainy-big-head!"

"We'll get to them in a minute, but first, let's hear what the judges have to say. Keith?

Keith Urban praises Elmyra, "Wow! Your voice, for a person so young is amazing. If you keep that up, you will be one of the biggest acts the music world has seen!"

"Harry?"

Harry Styles reflects, "Mate, I thought we were the biggest thing to hit the music scene, but you have a bright future ahead of you. You were just amazing."

"And Nicki Minaj?"

Nicki Minaj, who, up until this point was still quite disinterested until Elmyra started singing said, "I genuinely thought judging this was a waste of time… until I heard you. I think we should all just retire, what do you think guys?" Nicki turns and gestures to the other judges in a friendly way.

Meanwhile, Wally and Mr Cappuccino are still chasing Pinky and the Brain through the backstage area, as Ryan continues to talk with Elmyra. "So you wanted to invite some special friends to the stage do you?"

"Yes!" Elmyra starts

Meanwhile Wally has Pinky and the Brain backed into a corner. "Let us crisply finish this," he says

Elmyra continues, "I couldn't have done this without my good friends…"

Pinky and the Brain run towards the only opening

"… my silly big-nose mousy…"

But the opening was a trap, and they run straight into a cage, held by Mr Cappuccino, which closes

"…and my cranky Brainy big-head."

Ryan then announces, "Well then, come down to the stage!" The teenagers start screaming, but as Wally and Mr Cappuccino instead take the stage, the screaming turns into a mood of confusion. Wally starts to talk, "Sorry, but your mouse friends cannot be with you. They will shortly be indisposed."

Elmyra gasps at the thought of losing her two beloved mice. But then Mr Cappuccino walks over to Wally and puts is hand around Wally's shoulder. "Actually Mr Faust," he says as he takes the digital receiver out of Wally's ear and crushes it, "I beg to differ, these mice are coming with me, for my purposes."

"What? You're double-crossing us? Nobody double-crosses The Circle!"

"It was far too easy to convince you that I was a person who wanted world domination under your leadership. You are a sad, sorry organisation who couldn't take over the world even if you had help from North Korea"

Pinky interjects, "Narf! So you're saying, that you never wanted to capture us?"

Mr Cappuccino replies, "Not at all, but we'll get to that later"

Brain, a little annoyed that he was fooled by Mr Cappuccino's mind-games says to himself, "I feel used. Why didn't I ponder that as a possibility?"

Ryan, trying to continue the show, goes on, "And so with that unexpected drama, the judges have unanimously agreed that our winner of the Yo Hubba Hubba talent search is Elmyra Duff!"

Brain shouts a jubilant, "YES! The world is mine!"

Confetti is raining down and everyone, except Wally, is cheering and clapping for the winner of the contest. But then…

"Wait, hold on! I haven't sung yet, I need to show everyone my dance!" Korean pop singer CRI runs on stage, complaining that he still has to perform his act, as Elmyra was the second-last contestant and CRI was the last contestant.

The confetti, music and crowd all stop as everyone wonders what is going on. Ryan says, "Surely you can't be as good as Elmyra here, she's the best singer in the entire world"

CRI pleads to Ryan, "Oh come on, just give it a chance, everyone will love my dance"

Ryan, seeing no other option says, "OK, in the interests of fairness, we'll give you a chance"

Elmyra, then hands the hypotising microphone she was singing in to CRI.

Brain yells, "NO!"

CRI, in his cultured Korean way says, "Thank you little girl," and then starts to talk into the microphone. "OK everybody, I have a fun dance for you all to learn. I call it the pony dance. You cross your arms like this and then you gallop up and down like a pony while pretending to hold on to the reigns. It's a really fun dance and I hope you all join in"

CRI then starts singing, "Oppa Pony Dance! Hey, giddy-up pony! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hey, giddy-up pony! Hup! Hup! Hup! Oppa Pony Dance! Woah Pony, Woah!

Brain protests, "Oh come on! That is the worst song in the world, only an idiot would dance like that!" Brain then sees Pinky dancing, "Whoa, Pony, Whoa, Narf! I wonder if Pharfignewton would like this dance?"

Brain says to Pinky, "How many times to I have to tell you Pinky? You are a mouse and she is a horse!" Pinky replies, "Your point?"

Everyone is doing CRI's pony dance, except Mr Cappuccino, who still has his digital receiver in his ear, Brain, as he did not calibrate the microphone to work on mice and surprisingly, Elmyra, who looks so depressed and sad, her one moment of fame stolen away. Everyone has forgotten about Elmyra now, as the fixation is now on CRI.

As everyone is now fixated on the pony dance, Mr Cappuccino signals to Brain "Time to go." Pinky, while still dancing sees Elmyra. Pinky says to Mr Cappuccino, "Ahh, what about Elmyra, zort! She looks awfully upset." Brain, who usually doesn't have much sympathy for Elmyra, also feels for her, as Brain himself had defeat snatched from the jaws of victory just as Elmyra had.

"Elmyra?" Mr Cappuccino says to Elmyra. "Want to go home?" Elmyra nods silently.

So, with some leftover funds from his time as a Circle agent, Pinky, Brain, Elmyra, Mr Cappuccino and Jerry (he wanted to get back to Tom) travelled along the midnight train back from New York to Elmyra's hometown of Oklahoma City.

Back at Elmyra's house Mr Cappuccino… "Hey! You can stop calling me that now!" …OK, the teenager enters Elmyra's house first and relieves Tom of his guard work and a few hours later Tom's sedan and Jerry's miniature convertible (which Jerry took on the train inside the teenagers luggage) leave Elmyra's house, to head off to a job for a new DVD feature produced at Warner Bros.

Meanwhile, the teenager was to deliver some news to Elmyra. "Elmyra?"

"Yes foreign teenager guy?"

"I want to adopt your two mousy friends"

Brain, who overhears this in another room, says to himself, "What? At last!"

Elmyra puzzled asks, "Adopt my mousy friends? But I love them! We have all sorts of fun and silliness together"

"I tell you what Elmyra, I can get you something that's two times as fun as Pinky and Brain. If you let me adopt your two mice, I'll give you some even more cute and fuzzy!"

Pinky, who is also overhearing this conversation, says to Brain, "He means… Rainb…?"

"Quiet Pinky," Brain interjects, "We can't make jokes about that or we'll endure the wrath of that franchise's loyal fan base"

"Narf! Sorry Brain"

"I'll be back by evening, and I'll show you what I have for you"

And just as he said, the teenager came back in the evening with a cage. On the cage was a label that said:'Oklahoma State Mental Insitution.' Inside was the fuzzy yellow, genetically altered hamster, Snowball.

Elmyra is easily impressed, "Ohhh, OK foreign guy, it's a deal!" And so, Elmyra proceeds to say goodbye to Pinky and the Brain, her mouse friends she has kept for 12 years.

"I'll miss you silly big nose mousy," Elmyra says to Pinky. Pinky sniffs and says, "I'll miss you too Elmyra, narf! I loved the time we had and, I.. I..," Pinky then starts bawling. Brain consoles Pinky.

"Oh Brainy big head, I'll miss you most of all," a surprising comment from Elmyra. Brain simply said, in a slightly sad tone, "Elmyra, even though you put me through indescribable pain and anxiety, deep down, there will always be a special place in my brain for you. The day I rise to power, I'll name a seedy back-alleyway after you"

"Really? Thanks Brainy big head." And with that a match no one wanted, after 12 years, was about to be broken up. As Pinky and the Brain enter their cage, Brain turns to Snowball and says cheekily, "Goodbye Snowball, enjoy Elmyra. You'll love her"

Snowball, angrily says, "Just you wait Brain, once I get out of here I'll get my revenge!" Brain retorts, "Sure you will, see you around!" And as the teenager, Pinky and the Brain leave and head outside, Elmyra approaches Snowball and says, "Hi new pudgy furry hamster friend! We're going to play murder in the dark, and I'm going to be the killer! Snowball says to himself, "I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well."

Outside of the house, Pinky says to Brain, "I thought Snowball was a regular hamster again after that Brainwashed episode we did?" Brain logically replies, "That was an alternate storyline."

And so, walking down the street to the Oklahoma City bus terminal, the teenager starts to talk Pinky and the Brain. "I guess you're wondering why I've saved you from Elmyra when no-one else decided to?"

Brain starts replying, "Yes, an explanation would be quite sufficient"

"I'm trying to gather original characters from the TV series where you got your big break, Animaniacs. I'm trying to create a reunion special that features all of the original cast and to possibly revive the show."

Pinky says, "Zort! Even the Warners?'

The teenager replies, "Even the Warners. By any chance have you seen them recently?"

Pinky replies, "Actually yes, when we were on the train I thought I saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot with Colonel Sanders in Kentucky."

The teenager says, "Pinky. Two things: 1. Colonel Sanders is dead. 2. It was night-time when we passed Kentucky. You must have been seeing things"

Pinky insists, "Oh I think it was them. Troz! Me and Yakko have so much in common."

The teenager tries to carry on the subject, "So anyway, will you join my reunion special?"

Brain says, "Certainly, anything to put us back in the spotlight again"

Pinky agrees, "Narf! As long as it's union sanctioned and we get residuals on any repeats and syndication airings"

The teenager stops for a second and is puzzled by that remark coming from Pinky. He continues, "So I guess Acme Labs is still destroyed?"

Brain replies, "Of course, otherwise we wouldn't be stuck in a hellhole like Elmyra's house."

The teenager then offers a proposition to the genetically altered lab mice. "What if told you that I can completely rebuild Acme Labs in no time flat, just as it originally was?"

Brain is sceptical the teenager can fulfil that statement, "Ha! Where do you have a spare $20 million?"

The teenager stops and then turns to a non-existent audience, "Well, remember that phone call to Rudy where I said he won $20 million?"

We are now in a nameless location in a nameless city, at a big building where two cranes are slowly lifting up the sign of the name "ACME LABS"

"I had the $20 million grant that Wally got from the government department transferred into my Swiss bank account, which I spent on completely rebuilding Acme Labs."

Pinky and the Brain gasp in awe. Brain especially never thought he'd see the day where he'd return to Acme Labs. "I… I don't know what to say." Pinky did, "Naaaarrrrffff!" Brain agrees, "Yes, Narf. Is it really like how it was?" The teenager replies, "Go inside and see," he then winks his eye.

Pinky and the Brain walk inside to the lab they had called home ever since they were turned into genetically altered lab mice. Everything was how it was, the science instruments, the furniture and equipment on the desks, even a new luxury cage for Pinky and the Brain, complete with a purpose built computer for Brain and box of string for Pinky, enough to last… two weeks probably.

The teenager says his goodbyes to Pinky and the Brain. "Goodbye Pinky, you too Brain, I'll be back after I assemble all the characters, hopefully that won't be too long."

"Wait…" Brain starts, "Thank you. You don't know how much I've longed for this day, a day where I'm free from that oaf."

"Quite alright Brain, I couldn't stand you being in that place either."

Pinky is playing with box of string, "Wheee, thanks a lot! Narf! First a pony dance and now string, you know what this mouse wants! Zort!"

The teenager waves to Pinky, acknowledging his comment. "One more thing, I might be back often to ask you to build some gadgets to help me with my quest. Can I ask you make a device that let's me find cats and dogs by name?"

"After what you've done for me, it's the least I can do," Brain humbly says.

And with that the nameless teenager walks out of Acme Labs to return in a few days when the device is ready to be collected. Brain then signals to Pinky, "Come Pinky, I must start planning for tomorrow, technology has changed so much, there are so many plans to scheme."

"Schemes for what Brain?" Pinky asks.

"The same schemes we'll be doing every night Pinky for our goal to TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Brain pauses, "It feels so good to say that phrase in my own lab again"

And so, we take a external shot of Acme Labs, as a choir starts singing, "They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain"

CRI appears, "Do the pony dance!"

**Next episode on The Warners That Time Forgot, the teenager heads to Minnesota to find Rita & Runt**


	8. Episode 5: Strays No More

**The story so far on The Warners That Time Forgot:**

A nameless teenager from Australia sets off on a quest to reassemble the cast of Animaniacs and to eventually find Yakko, Wakko and Dot. They say that they're still in the water tower, but others think otherwise. The characters assembled: Ralph the Guard, Hello Nurse, Dr Scratchansniff, Pinky and the Brain.

**Disclaimer:** The following chapter contains lyrics. These lyrics and accompanied music track have been originally created by the writer. And similarity to any song commercially available is purely coincidental and unintentional.

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 5: Strays No More**

Minneapolis, Minnesota. It is night-time and the streets are cold and misty, as the prevailing winter weather grows closer. The skyscrapers and apartment blocks have no life in them, no soul, everyone living around the area is asleep and the city currently has no life in it. It starts to drizzle, a fine mist, which then develops into rain. The soulless streets of Minneapolis at night have no distinct features in them, except two animals; One, a big fat dog with light brown fur; the other, a street-smart ally cat with predominantly grey fur. These two animals are Rita & Runt.

Walking the misty, lonesome street, these two strays haven't had a place to call home for many years. Runt, who's not that bright asks Rita the same question he's asked a million times over, "Rita? When are we ever going to find a home?"

(This song has been made with a backing track so you can have some idea of the flow of the song. This is available on Youtube by typing in the URL and then adding /watch?v=4DFYC9uY3WQ )

Music then starts as Rita then proceeds to start singing:

Someday, somewhere

We'll find a place to call our home

And maybe, one day

We'll get lucky

(Runt: "Gee Rita, I wonder where that place will be?")

(Rita: "OK, I'll tell you for the 300th time again)

A quiet apartment

Up above the busy city

With an owner who I'll finally

Find comfort with

Because I know

That of all the homes

Scattered 'round the world

We'll find a place.

A special place

Where we belong

Runt complements Rita, "That was a really nice song Rita. You always sing nice songs. But the music seemed a little amateur and cheap, definitely created on a computer" Rita then says, "Yeah, but if we don't find a home soon my tail's going to freeze off"

Suddenly from behind some trashcans, a random cream-coloured alley cat emerges. "Well, well, if it isn't Rita and her travelling lap dog."

Rita and Runt have been over all of America, in and out of homes for almost 13 years now and when you've been doing the same thing for that amount of time, you tend to get a reputation for yourself.

Rita simply raises her nose at the cat while Runt starts to growl at the cat. Rita asks in a prideful way, "What do you want?"

The cream cat says, "Nothing, I just laughing at you. You've been stuck with that mutt for so long now, are you ever going to get rid of him?" Rita, replies, while starting to develop a smirk on her face, "Well, he does have his uses, like right now. See, he's a typical house dog and he loves cats." Runt then turns to Rita and says, "No I don't" to which Rita replies, "I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh" Runt says. The cream cat then says, "Yeah, like that fleabag is going to do anything to hurt me." Rita says smugly, "I don't know, Runt here is pretty good at… squishing cats." Runt then starts to growl, "Can I squish the cat now Rita, can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Runt then starts to leap at the cat. The cream cat is startled by this simple leap and runs away, fearing the she might actually fall victim to the dog, and how embarrassing would that be? Runt has never actually had to fight a cat, the threat of a fight usually sends the cat running, and Rita has perfected the technique for this.

The street-smart Rita says to herself, "Works every time." Runt is pleased, "Did you see that Rita? I sent the cat running to her mamma, definitely her parents, definitely."

Over the years Rita has seen Runt not just as an annoyance, or a weight on her shoulders, but a friend and an ally to help her survive the streets of the big cities for so long.

Suddenly, a door to an apartment lobby opens and Rita and Runt hear a small comforting voice, "Oh you poor little animals, come inside out of the cold." That small comforting voice came from Granny, who picks up Rita and Runt in her two arms (amazing how strong she is for a woman so old) and carries them up into her apartment on the 3rd floor. Before opening the door, Granny sets Rita and Runt down to grab the key to open the door.

As Rita and Runt walk inside, a small birdcage can be seen on one side of the room, where inside, is everyone's favourite canary, Tweety. Rita and Runt walk towards the birdcage as Runt says "Hi, you're a pretty bird, definitely an pretty bird"

Tweety, accepting the compliment says, "Thank you, but, your friend looks like a puddy tat?"

Runt explains, "That's not a puddy tat, that's a Rita."

Tweety quizzes Runt, "Are you sure tat's not a puddy tat?"

Just before Runt answers the question, Rita bumps in by saying, "Don't mind him, he's a little loose around the head. I am a puddy tat… excuse me, a cat."

Tweety, not concerned at all about having another cat in the house goes, "Oh, OK. I just hope you're not a bad old puddy tat, because bad old putty tat's seem to hurt themselves a lot. I know from experiencing it for myself."

Now I supposed you're all wondering where Sylvester is? Well, don't worry; I haven't gotten to him yet. See, in the next room, resting on his bed was Sylvester, fast asleep, another day going by where he hasn't managed to catch and eat Tweety.

Granny comes back with a nice juicy fish for Rita and a big bowl of doggy treats for Runt. "There you go my little friends, eat up, you must have been famished from roaming those big streets." Granny walks off to attend to some chores… or something like that I'm not sure.

Rita slowly nibbles at her fish, savouring the flavour, "Well Runt, it looks like we finally found a place where we can just relax." Runt, who is devouring his food like a bulldozer, replies, "Yeah Rita, this is definitely a swell place. What a nice lady. Her voice reminds be of June Foray, definitely Rocky the Flying Squirrel"

Tweety looking on, comments about Rita and Runt, "Oh, I think I'll like those two, Rita's doesn't look like a bad old puddy tat at all"

Now, for the purpose of moving along the story a little bit, Rita & Runt have met Sylvester and Sylvester has no problems about having another cat in the house. As well, Runt has promised not to fight Sylvester and Rita declined Sylvester's offering to help catch Tweety as she is not interested.

Over the next two months Rita & Runt become well acquainted with their new house. Finally, they've found a place with a stable home and a stable owner, no mad scientists or parrot lovers or mad gorillas. Just a nice, normal, peace-loving Granny

However this is not where the story ends, oh no, because one day a knock is heard at the door. When Granny opens the door, who should be on the other side but our teenage protagonist, who looks inside the house to see Sylvester chasing Tweety around the house trying various strange ways to capture the canary.

The teenager is surprised to see the famous Granny from the Looney Tunes cartoons. "Hey, your…" Granny, knowing what the teenager was going to say, politely cut it short, "Yes, I know who I am and I know what I've done and I'm very proud you recognise me." The teenager said, "No problem." Granny continued, "Now to the more important question, what would you like? I offer autographs for free, although I don't have many people coming by for autographs anymore…"

The teenager, realising that Granny is on a tangent, tries to explain the reason he's here, "Um, actually Granny…"

"Would you like a pot of hot chocolate?"

"Um, not at the moment. I want to ask..."

"Would you like to see my darling pets? They can't do autographs as they are animals but you can have a photo of them."

"Actually Granny, that's what I want to talk to you about. Do you remember the show Animaniacs?"

"Oh yes actually, I remember I took Sylvester and Tweety in to Warner Bros. to do one or two cameos in a few episodes. Those Warners were actually nice kids off the set. I actuallt remember seeing them recently. I think at Walmart…"

"Maybe they were posters for the new DVDs?"

"Could be. My eyes aren't working like they used too," Granny chuckles, "So do you want my Tweety and Sylvester to do another cameo?"

"I'm not sure you know this but the show ended 14 years ago. Besides, I'm not here for them."

Rita and Runt, who are in another room, both walk curiously from another room, to the doorway, listening in to the conversation. Runt asks, "What is that person talking about Rita?" Rita replied with a simple "Shh!"

Granny continued, "Well don't tell me you are interested in my other pets. They haven't done anything special."

The teenager asserted himself, "Oh but they have Granny. See, the characters of Rita and Runt were one of the main segments of the show, just as the more well known segments of the Warners or Pinky and the Brain were. My Acme Dog tracker has traced Runt's microchip to this address. Do you, by any chance, have a big fat, light brown, um, kinda-stupid looking dog around?"

Granny is surprised that she took in a character set of significance to the Animaniacs series, "That dog was Runt, well, (she chuckles), I guess I can't recognise a face much anymore either," she says with a smile.

It is at that point that Rita and Runt both went into the room where the teenager and Granny were. The teenager asked Granny if he could have a word with Rita and Runt in another room.

Granny asked curiously, "They seem to be the type of cartoon animals that don't talk to humans. How are you going to talk to them?"

"Don't worry. I've seen Bear Grylls have a conversation with an oak tree before; I think I know how he did it. Although, he could have been delusional at the time from being stranded in the wild for days on end…""

The teenager, Rita and Runt walked into the spare vacant room. Runt started talking, "Do you really think he can understand us Rita?" Rita, not very amused, replies, "Well we could have stayed silent if you hadn't opened your trap."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rita. I'm a bad dog aren't I Rita?"

Rita, comforting, says, "No Runt, you just have your… special qualities about you"

The teenager then replied, "You sure do Runt. That's what made you a favourite among some fans"

Runt is excited, "He can talk to us!"

Rita is mildly amused, "Yeah, I can see that. So what kind of gimmick you wearing to understand us?"

"Well, I'm only really answering this for the benefit for our non-existent audience, but it's an animal translator developed by the Brain over at Acme Labs, same goes for the device I used to find you"

Runt is confused.

Rita continues, "So you travelled all this way just to find us; for what? In case you haven't noticed, I now live in a nice home with a sweet little lady…" Runt interrupts, "Oh she definitely is a sweet lady, you know she gives me all these chew toys that are just great and…" Rita then interrupts, "Stop talking Runt."

"OK"

Rita continues, "As I was saying, for once I've found a nice home with a nice owner who knows what I want"

"What about when you were on Animaniacs, you would have had a place to stay?"

Runt enthusiastically says, "Oh yes, we had a guy who made alien films, definitely Jurassic Park"

Rita continues, "Yes, were in luxury with the big guy; Mr Spielberg himself, but we weren't his pets, he was compassionate and a great guy, but the minute that Wellner guy fired everybody we had to be given up to the pound. Yuck!"

The teenager then offers his proposition, "Well, what if I can get you a better place in Burbank. I know a few people who will be more then happy to have you as pets, in fact I can make you two a house myself; you don't even need an owner. What do you say? Will you come with me an help with an Animaniacs reunion?"

"Oh definitely, definitely definitely!" Runt agrees excitedly.

Rita is still, not really in thought, but just in a state of unwillingness. "No, sorry. Not for me. This cat has been shipped across America enough times"

Runt is surprised, "But Rita…"

Rita sticks with her decision, "No, I'm not going. I've got everything I've got right here. Sure there's a crazy cat trying to eat a canary but apart from that, this is the perfect place for me to live."

The teenager tries to sway Rita's mind. "It will be a stable home; anything your heart desires will be yours."

Rita then explains some more, during which she stands on her hind legs and crosses her arms, "And then what, the reunion is finished and we get sent another one way ticket to the prison life. I'm not having that happen again!"

Runt is saddened by Rita's remarks, "But Rita, I really want to go, it sounds like a nice place he's got for us there."

Rita then says to Runt, "If you want to go and become a stray again be my guest, as for me, I'll stay here, in my nice warm apartment, in the quiet streets of Minneapolis where nothing can bother me again."

The teenager asks one final time, "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Rita simply says, "No"

The teenager, Rita and Runt emerge from the spare room, where Granny is sitting on the couch sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea. Granny inquires, "So, what have you three decided?"

"Runt is coming with me, if you don't mind of course."

"No problems"

"The cat on the other hand doesn't want to come, she feels a bit insecure and fears another life on the streets"

Rita meows, which translates in the teenagers ear as, "I am not insecure"

The teenager then says his goodbyes, had a photograph with Granny, Tweety and Sylvester and then left the apartment with Runt walking off, with small tears in his eyes.

And as the door closes of the apartment, you can see Rita with a glimmer in her eye.

"Now don't get that idea, for god's sake. Rita and Runt are friends and nothing more. Now get your minds out of the gutter!" the teenager says to the audience, answering possible allegations of Rita and Runt being in a love interest, "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" the teenager then says.

**To be continued…**

"Will we ever get Rita to come with us?" Runt asks

"I'm not sure Runt, I'm not sure." The teenager replied.


	9. Episode 6: Come Home Little Rita

**Last time…**

Rita and Runt finally find a permanent home to live in and all looks bright, until the teenager finds them and offers to take them to Burbank and to house them in the lap of luxury. Runt enthusiastically agrees, however, Rita declines, fearing that the offer is too good to be true and that when the Animaniacs reunion is over she will be forced back onto the streets. So for the first time in around 20 years, Rita and Runt part ways.

Will Rita change her mind?

Will Runt have to make a big decision? (That would definitely be hard for him, definitely)

Will I finally past my citizenship test to live in Ecuador?

Find out in:

**The Warners That Time Forgot **

**Episode 6: Come Home, Little Rita**

A few days later in Burbank, California, the teenager and Runt arrive to a place about 10 minutes from the Warner Bros lot. "Here you go Runt," the teenager said, "the best dog home money could buy." And boy, was the teenager right. The home housed a large field with all sorts of objects and playthings a boisterous dog like Runt would enjoy. Runt immediately ran into the field, exclaiming happily and curiously at all of the wonderful new things he can discover.

But no matter how much joy the teenager felt seeing Runt happy in his new home, it was always sticking in the back of his mind that Rita wasn't with him. He still hired construction workers to build a special cathouse for Rita just in case she changed her mind. But judging by the sternness and stubbornness of how she declined the offer, the teenager thought that having Rita for the reunion was highly unlikely.

"What should I do now?" the teenager thought. "I can't just pester Rita into coming, she wouldn't like that." He then shrugs his shoulders and says, "Oh well, I know she'll come sooner or later, and I can't delay my mission because of a prideful cat." And with that thought, the teenager left Runt to himself, knowing that he wouldn't stray too far from his new home, and set off for New York.

Meanwhile, in Minneapolis, Rita is still at Granny's. She is not showing any signs of missing Runt. In fact, she has hardly thought about Runt at all. She is happy and content, relaxing in her nice warm kitty bed. Soon after though Rita sees Granny pack her bags. Rita walks slowly up to Granny and starts to meow in worry.

"Oh don't worry Rita. We have to go back to our main home in Burbank, they've just announced a new season of The Looney Tunes Show and filming starts next week at the Warner Bros lot."

Rita meows to Granny again, this time with a "Can I come to?" tone.

"Why of course you're coming Rita," Granny said in delight. "I wouldn't leave any of my animal pets behind. You're part of the family."

The concept of family was not one Rita was familiar with, but she didn't put much thought into it. Her philosophy in life was to forget all the mushy stuff and to use your wits to survive on the street. But surely in those 6 years spent working on Animaniacs, she must have felt some of the mushy stuff, especially with Steven Spielberg as a temporary owner.

But that has to wait until another time as no sooner had Rita finished thinking about the subject, Rita, Granny, Tweety and Sylvester all flew down to Burbank for work at the Warner Bros. lot

And so, just a week later, Rita was once again at the site of the place where she used to work: the Warner Bros. lot in Burbank. Although for Rita, the place brought back too many bad visions, and, after signalling to Granny that she wanted to go for a walk alone, Granny let Rita out of her luxury travel cage.

Just as Rita was walking out of the lot, a flash of black, white and red passed her by, running out of the lot. But Rita couldn't make out who, or what, that flash of colour was.

After walking around the streets of Burbank for a while, Rita spotted a small dot coming her way, which got larger, and larger, until it became twice her size. It was then she realised it was Runt, who had spotted Rita walking in the street. Runt immediately leapt at Rita, picked her up and started to hug her tightly.

"Rita! I'd thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much!" Runt, excitedly said. Rita, trying to break free of Runt, started to become annoyed with Runt, "Hey! Lassie! You can let go of me!" Runt did so and then apologised, "I'm sorry Rita. I'm excited, definitely over the moon."

Rita regains her composure. "Yeah, yeah, enough with all the mushy stuff, it pains my stomach. So, I guess that kid betrayed you, huh?"

Runt explains to Rita, "Oh no, he built a really swell place where we can live together, with a big field and a little house and everything.

Rita is sceptical, "Yeah, I'm sure it's just as you describe it," she sarcastically remarks.

Runt want to show Rita, "No really Rita," he then grabs Rita and put her on his back as he starts to bound towards the house. Rita struggles to hold on, "Woah, slow down, heal, HEAL!"

Runt finally stops at where he has been staying over the past week, sending Rita flying off his back and landing on her stomach on the concrete path below. "Who says cats always land on their feet?" Rita says to herself.

Rita looks up at Runt's home as Runt runs towards the field. "Look at this Rita! I get a nice big field to play in and everything. And these chew toys Rita, and look at the size of this bone Rita! It's the biggest bone I've ever seen and…"

Rita stops Runt rambling on in his excitement, "So, is this all you wanted to show me Runt? Because if it is, I'm outta here."

"Oh Rita, don't go," Runt begs, "The kid mentioned something about a cat house."

"You mean the house in front of me?" Rita asks, and in answering her own question, she continues, "I'll look inside, but it's probably just a token gesture."

Rita walks inside the cathouse, which by cat standards looked like a cat mansion. Inside are various rooms. A bedroom with a velvet lined bed with cushions fluffed to any cat's liking, a kitchen which dispenses which dispenses fish cooked by one of the world's best chefs, Marco Pierre White, a leisure room where a small fireplace is for whenever Rita feels like cuddling up to a warm fire.

Rita did not expect this act of kindness from anyone, especially a random person like the nameless teenager. She felt a change of heart coming on. A change of heart so strong that music started playing in the background…

Suddenly, a group of people in suits crawl into the house. "Sorry," one of them says, "We can't have you singing any more songs. We don't have the money in the budget to create another song." The men in suits then immediately crawl out of Rita's cathouse. "Well that ruined an emotional moment." Rita says, with a slightly sarcastic undertone in her voice.

Anyway, you get the idea of Rita's emotions. Rita walks out of the house and starts to talk Runt. "You know Runt, I think I'm going to settle down here. This place speaks my language."

"You mean Rita? You're going to stay? Oh that's wonderful Rita, definitely good news. Ahh, there's one question though. Why didn't the teenager give you a nice open field?"

Rita, knowing Runt only asked this question because Runt thinks she is a dog says, "Well, not everyone likes a big open field"

"Oh, of course. But what about Granny, she'll be losing another pet won't she?"

"She let you go didn't she?" Rita asks rhetorically, "I'm sure the teenager will clear things up."

Meanwhile, in New York, the teenager has rounded up the Goodfeathers (don't worry, how he did it will be next episode) and quickly checks his Acme Character Tracker. "Hmmm, that's strange. It's saying Rita and Runt are in the same place, at the home I built for them. I knew once Rita saw the home she would fall in love with the place.

The teenager then picked up his mobile phone and rang Granny (he keeps the contact details of people he meets). Over on the Warner lot, Granny's phone rings and lets off a Looney Tunes theme ringtone.

Granny picks up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Granny, it's (before the teenager says his name a censored sound effect is heard)." the teenage blinks knowing about the censorship

"Oh hello there, how are you doing with your search?

"Oh good, I've just gotten the Goodfeathers."

(In the cage, Pesto is fighting with Squit. Pesto shouts, "You sayin' I'm not a dope! I'll give you someone who's not a dope!")

The teenager continues, "Do you know where Rita is at the moment?"

"I let her out for a walk earlier today, but I don't know where she would be at the moment"

"OK. Well according to my Acme Tracker, she's with Runt and I believe at the home I built for them.

"Oh really? That is such good news, I knew when you told me about the plans for the house she'll like it. Say no more, Rita can stay there; I'm just happy I found them for you."

And with that, the round-up of Rita and Runt was complete and with the Goodfeathers as well that just left the minor characters, Skippy and Slappy and of course, the Warner trio.

But how exactly did the teenager find the Goodfeathers in just under a week? And what about the Godpigeon? That's next time on The Warners That Time Forgot


	10. Episode 7: An Offer He Should've Refused

The story so far…

A nameless teenager from Down Under has been finding the cast of Animaniacs for a potential revival. Those assembled include Scratchansniff, Ralph, Hello Nurse, Pinky and the Brain & Rita and Runt.

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 7: An Offer He Should've Refused**

As far back as the teenager could remember, he had a special soft spot for the Goodfeathers. They weren't the big name stars like the Warners or Slappy and they didn't have the appeal that Rita & Runt had. But to the teenager, they were still a special part of the show and he needed to find them nonetheless.

However, the teenager's job was made harder by the fact his ACME character finder was faulty and was only giving off one signal. Either way, it was a lead, which leads him to an Italian restaurant in New York called Mario Puzzo's.

As he sits down at a table for one, a waiter appears, and it turns out to be Don Pepperoni, the guy who the Warners harassed for trying to take the booth they were sitting in at this exact restaurant. "What will it be today sir?" he says. The teenager recognises him immediately. "Hey, didn't you used to be the Godfather?"

"Yeah, but I really liked this waiter job, they give you this pretty little smock so you wouldn't spill anything on your nice clothes," Don replies, sounding a little less masculine then he should be.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," the teenager orders. Looking around, he couldn't see anything that would give any indication of an Animaniacs character being around in this building. Then, suddenly the doors fly open and a small, bulging figure walks into the building. He walks towards the teenager, jumps onto the seat and then onto the table. It's the Godpigeon.

The Godpigeon starts to talk, but like always, it's an incoherent babble. The teenager says, "I'm sorry, I can't understand you, the translator I have doesn't speak your language"

The Godpigeon then speaks again and points down to the bottom of the screen. He points to a caption that says, "Read the subtitles"

"Oh OK. Anyway, can you tell me where some of the Goodfeathers are? Bobby, Pesto and Squit?"

[Ah, my three sons*, they're good boys, loyal, trustworthy, and committed to the family]

"Yes, but can you tell me where they are"

[(Laughing) How about I make you an offer you can't refuse. What if I could make my boys come to you?]

"I'm listening."

[Go to these places, buy these items and then come to the middle of Central Park. I'll be waiting]

"OK… I guess I'll do that. It's very strange though," and with that the teenager left the restaurant, forgetting that he ordered food. When the food arrived, the Godpigeon started to eat it, and laughed to himself.

The three things the teenager had to buy were simple enough, a luxury water feature big enough to double as a birdbath, some bright flowers and about 300m of fencing. Simple enough, so simple in fact that it's almost pointless describing the purchase of each, as the events are so insignif….

"Just get on with writing the story them!" the teenager shouted angrily at the writer.

OK then. Once the teenager bought these items, he followed the directions to the middle of Central Park, where the Godpigeon told him to meet. When he arrived at the spot, the area was filled with leafless trees, and a cold-water lake on one side, "It's winter, don't cha know?" the teenager said to the audience. The Godpigeon was nowhere to be seen.

About 15 minutes later he walks in.

[Sorry, I had to deal with the other mob down in Queens. Here is your building instructions]

The Godpigeon handed the teenager a sheet of paper. On the paper were, to be honest, a bunch of squiggly lines and sentences that didn't make sense.

"How the hell am I supposed to build whatever it is you wanted me to build? These instructions about as hard to decipher as something bought from an IKEA store."

[Well, good luck]

And with that, the Godpigeon walked off to attended to other matters in his society

"Wait, you're not going to give me any hints or anything? Come back!" the teenager pleaded to the Godpigeon, but he was long gone.

And so, the teenager was left alone to build something. He didn't know what, but it was something. "I feel like I'm being played for a fool here," he said.

The days rolled on, and progress on the build was slow. To the point that 4 days in, the teenager was almost to the point of becoming weary. Sometime during the day, it was lightly snowing and the teenager had decided to take a rest.

When he was just about to fall into the sleep state he thought he heard, "HELLO NURSE!" The teenager immediately rose from his sleep and said to himself, "Yakko?" He looked around, and nothing was there. "Humph. Must have been dreaming."

The entire building job took a week to complete, but it was finished… somehow. It turns out all he had to do was install the water feature, build a fence around it and plant the flowers, as well as adding some fancy extensions to the water feature the instructions told him to buy.

Then, right on cue, the Godpigeon commandingly walks in.

[Good job my son]

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, now that I've built this, how is this going to attract Bobby, Pesto & Squit?"

[Hold on. I have to test it first]

The Godpigeon entered the sanctuary and sat inside the water feature/birdbath. He was very relaxed, so relaxed, the teenager had to wake him up.

"Um, Godpigeon?"

[Just a minute. Ahhhh]

"What about the whole 'bringing the Goodfeathers to me' business?"

[Why would they come here? You were just going to build me my new home]

"So you fooled me into building you a new luxury birdbath?"

[Yep]

The teenager felt a little bit silly at this time. Fooled by a pigeon, although, to be fair to him, it was the Godpigeon; and the Godpigeon always gets his way in the end.

Suddenly, the Godpigeon rises from the birdbath and walks away from the teenager. [Come], he says

They walked many miles together, as the Godpigeon was seemingly off to attend to another matter.

Eventually, the pair ended up in a lifeless part of the city where every block was apartment blocks over 6 stories high. On the sidewalk were Bobby, Pesto and Squit. Squit was looking downtrodden, hurt by some event, and was moping.

Upon the three Goodfeathers spotting the Godpigeon, they immediately sprang up, making sure they looked their best for the Godpigeon. The Godpigeon stretches out his left foot and all three Goodfeathers kiss it at the same time.

The Godpigeon then starts to mumble something to the three of them. Bobby explains to the others, "The Godpigeon says that you should quit worrying about your loss and there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Squit says, "But we're birds, we don't eat fish"

The Godpigeon laughs and them mumbles again to Bobby, who translates, "The Godpigeons likes your style of humor."

The Godpigeon continues to talk to Bobby. Bobby looks surprised and then says, "Really? He wants to what?"

Pesto gets curious, "Wha? Wha? What is he saying? Come on, spit it out Bobby!"

"The Godpigeon is saying that this human behind him wants to hire us for a reunion of the TV show we used to be on as one of the star animal actors again."

Pesto slightly excited says, "You mean that show with those beakin' crazy Warner kids?"

"Yep," Bobby replies.

Squit then suddenly snaps out of his moping, "Well, forget my stupid issues, (Squit coos) we're going to be stars again!" Squit then stars dancing around a bit stupidly. Pesto then goes up to him and whacks him"

"What did I do?" Squit asks Pesto

"Nothing," he says, "I just felt like whackin' somebody"

The teenager starts to speak to them, "Yep. All I need for you to do is to go into this travel cage. It will assure you a safe journey to Burbank."

Bobby is surprised, "Is he talkin' to us?" he says to himself and then says, "Hey! Are you talkin' to me? Well, are you?"

"Yes I am talking to you Martin Scorsese. I have an animal translator. Unfortunately it doesn't work with the Godpigeon." The Godpigeon, still present, chuckles to himself.

And so, the Goodfeathers got into the cage, except for the Godpigeon; who does what he pleases and will no doubt turn up in Burbank sooner or later.

Inside the cage, the Goodfeathers start to talk to each other. "I can't believe it, we're gettin' a second shot at the big time," Bobby says

Squit adds his two cents, as he always does, "Yeah. This time we'll show those studio executives that we're no dopes."

Pesto turns to Squit, "What do you just say I was?"

Squit starts to get nervous, "You know, we're no dopes, we're not stupid."

"No I do not know, are you implying that I am some kind of idiot who would want to cheat using performance enhancing drugs?!"

"No, I'm saying the opposite!"

"Yeah sure. Are you saying I'm Lance Armstrong, here to give you a heartfelt apology in front of a TV talk show host for you?"

"No, I'm not saying that!"

"I am not a dope?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Squit starts to feel relieved

But then suddenly, as it seems that Pesto is calming down, he leaps at Squit and says, "THAT'S IT!" A cloud of smoke clouds the two birds, as Pesto goes to beat up Squit.

"You sayin' I'm not a dope? I'll give you someone who's not a dope!"

And so the story comes full circle, as at the same time, the teenager notices Rita & Runt are together again in Burbank.

So, just two character sets to go. Skippy and Slappy, as well as the Warners. Wait, I can hear you screaming out at me, I'm forgetting someone aren't I? Well don't worry, Chicken Boo, Katie Ka-Boom, the Hip Hippos, the Mime, Mr Skullhead, the Randy Bearman kid and Minerva Mink all feature next chapter in a globetrotting round-up of all the minor characters.

*By sons, he means his mob 'family', not a real family

Note: Yes I noticed I left out Buttons & Mindy accidentally but you can be sure they'll be in the story.


	11. Episode 8: Tales From The Tower

Previously on The Warners That Time Forgot…

Most of the cast have been assembled, with only Buttons & Mindy, Skippy & Slappy and of course the Warners left.

But what about the minor characters? Well, don't worry about that, they're covered this chapter in…

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 8: Tales from the Tower**

**Part 1: The Randy Berman Kid**

We're back at the teenager's home in Australia, but then we pan to the neighbour's house, where a small child wearing a blue hat, a red and white striped shirt and blue pants with red hair, totters out of the house quite strangely and starts to talk to us.

"OK, see one time, see, Randy Berman's friend popped by a few months ago and asked me to be in his TV show about some crazy cartoon characters, an old squirrel, two lab mice who want to take over the world, a dog rescuing a small child, three gangster pigeons and a dog & cat." He pauses, "Sounds weird doesn't it? It will never get off the ground." He pauses again, "K, bye" he then totters back to the house, but stops halfway through. "Oh you know the even crazier thing? I said yes." He then continues back to his house and shuts the door.

**Part 2: Summer Vacation**

New York Airport, and the teenager's quest have meant that it's time to go jet setting. Destination: London. While at the airport, but unaware to the teenager, Buttons and Mindy board a different plane, one that is heading to Paris. As usual, Mindy escapes from her harness and it's up to Buttons to chase Mindy through the perils of the baggage handling bay. Hopefully they get on that plane.

So what Animaniacs character would go to London, a city full of pomp and ceremony, where the residents eagerly await a royal baby? Well, on the outskirts of London, where manor houses rule the horizon, is Flavio and Morita's vacation house (you know, the Hip Hippos)

Morita, like she always does, pleads to Flavio, "Flavio, I'm bored, there's nothing left to do." Flavio is surprised at this, "But my precious flower, we've only been here 2 days.

"But Flavio, nothing excites me. It's all boring! Boring, boring, boring!"

Flavio, ever being the one to serenade responds, "Well my delectable, what is it you would like to do? We are, as they say in America, rolling in money." While he says this Morita falls into Flavio's hands, catching her almost on cue. How romantic.

Morita says, "I want to be a TV star again. I want my name up in lights, my name on the Walk of Fame."

Flavio, in his sweet accent, "Well, I'm sure there are many shows that you can work on."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Flavio opens the door and it's the teenager.

"Hello?" Flavio asks.

"Hi. Is this the house where Flavio and Morita live?"

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"I'm getting the cast back from Animaniacs for a reunion and possibly a revival. What do you say?"

Moritia shouts out to Flavio from another room, "Who is it Flavio?"

Flavio walks to Morita, "The answer to your acting prospects my sweet."

The teenager still at the door says, "What were you expecting, a deep story? There're the Hip Hippos, the stories were quite bland."

**Part 3: It's Mime Time**

(On special location in Paris)

A mime walks into the screen and rests on an invisible wall.

Today on Mime Time: Fishing in an imaginary pool

The mime nods his head and starts to throw out an imaginary fishing line. Suddenly, from the sky, a giant shark with his mouth open lands on the mime eating him while still standing up. The shark doesn't close his mouth, so all you can see is the mime's feet.

But this isn't the end. Suddenly, the teenager walks past and recognises that it's the unfortunate mime.

"Hey, I'm havin' an Animaniacs reunion. You in?" The mime, somehow, raises one of his arms and gives thumbs up.

Meanwhile, in the background, in what was almost a carbon copy of their last Parisian trip, Mindy is tottering towards the Eifel Tower, attracted by a rainbow jersey worn by a cyclist. As they approach the busy road, the cyclist crosses it with ease, Mindy miraculously dodges the traffic, and about 5 cars hit poor Buttons. Thankfully this is a cartoon, so he survives with just a few bruises.

**Part 4: Mighty Power Woodchuck and Bird Friend**

The Land of the Rising Sun: Tokyo, Japan. It seems odd that the teenager's quest would lead him to the powerhouse of electronics and appliances. But, his ACME Character Tracker didn't lie. So, the teenager ended up in a ritzy part of town, at a swish Tokyo karaoke bar, where, in the back were two completely different looking figures in black sunglasses and big black leather jackets. They were surrounded by hundreds of people looking to get their autographs

The teenager tries to fish out someone who could speak English. On about the fifth attempt he finds one.

"So who is everyone so eager to see?"

"You come here and ask who they are? Are you mad?"

"Um, well, I am from the West."

"Uhh, the West, that's alright, no one from there knows who these are."

"So, who are they then?"

"The biggest TV stars in Tokyo, Mighty Power Woodchuck and Bird Friend"

"Mighty Power Woodchuck and Bird Friend?"

The teenager then starts to think and delve into his minor character list. "Charlton Woodchuck and that little blue bird who thought that a fighter jet was it's Mum?"

The teenager then moved to the long 'meet & greet' line that started to form. Unfortunately, when the teenager got there, he had to wait an hour before he could see them for 5 minutes. The attendant at the door said "¥2300" "¥2300! That's a bit steep!" The attendant then sighed, "25 American dollar." "Oh," the teenager realised, that seems fairly reasonable.

"Charlton and the little blue bird," the teenager started as he went to sit down to them, "What on earth are doing here?"

Charlton raised his sunglasses and squinted at the teenager, "Do I know you?" he said. "You actually don't, I'm here to ask you about an Animaniacs reunion," the teenager explained to Charlton.

"With those pesky Warners?" Charlton asked, "No thanks, I've living it up here in Japan. You know here, they actually embrace animal actors, not like Warner Bros. where they treat you like a piece of…"

"Woah, Charlton," the blue bird said, "Remember last time you got worked up about that?"

Charlton started to take a few deep breaths. The blue bird continued, "Sorry, but we like to stay here Mister. We like Tokyo, and we are one of the most popular TV stars in Japan, we get to fight ninjas and samurais and the triads. Those are the best!"

"Guess there's nothing I can do is there?" the teenager asked disappointingly.

Charlton still slightly annoyed says, "No. Now your 5 minutes are up and it's time for you to leave." Charlton then snaps his fingers

"Time's up." The attendant said, and the teenager had to leave without question.

Walking out of the karaoke bar, the teenager had a brainwave, "Actually, there is something I can do to make them come with me."

Later at night, we're watching Tokyo TV, the network where Charlton and the bird's show is on. A voiceover starts shouting at the TV in Japanese as a voiceover.

"This is Tokyo TV. Coming up at 8pm: 6 master chefs compete in the ultimate obstacle course cook-off, where the only ingredients they can use are calamari, carrots and whipped cream! That's tonight on Takeshi's Ultimate Iron Chef Castle. But now, live from Tokyo TV Studios, it time for Mighty Power Woodchuck and Bird Friend!"

The show fades in with the pre-title sequence cliff-hanger, which involved Mighty Power Woodchuck lamenting over a cup of spilled ramen noodles, which then sparks a flame in his eyes, vowing to get revenge on the lowlifes who made him drop his noodles.

The title sequence starts to play, with some generic J-Pop divas singing in the background:

Silhouettes appear.

"#When all hope is lost, and there's nothing left, there's only one to call…"

Suddenly the silhouettes brighten and they reveal to be the two protagonists.

"#Mighty Power Woodchuck and Bird Friend! The saviour of Japan! #"

The woodchuck then leaps in the air and flies through the air with a jump kick. In the background is dramatic Japanese anime fire.

But then… "CUT!" the director stops the show. The background turns off and Charlton falls to the ground, unaided by the special effects that kept him in the air for so long.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

The director replies, "Sorry, Woodchuck-san and Bird-san, but this show has been cancelled.

"WHAT!" Charlton's understandably angry. "Who can cancel our show when we're such a hit?"

"I can." Suddenly, from the back of the studio the teenager enters the set. "Do you know how cheap it is to buy things in Japan? That and a spare $5 million I had lying around when I received a reward for catching The Circle back in Episode 4.

He then walks to the main camera and talks into it, addressing the TV audience, "My apologies viewers, but here's a show I'm sure will be the big hit of the season," he bows respectfully in front of the cameras. "Watch! As over in studio 23, we have 10 contestants ready to shape their bodies into weird objects for big cash prizes in the hilarious Hole In The Wall. Here's your host Kamui Okushima!"

"And we're clear!" the Might Power Woodchuck director said

"So, to Burbank?" he asked both of them

"OK." The bird then whispered, "He's really bossy, but if it were me, I would have gone with you straight away."

"Charlton?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but you're going to have to pay me a large salary, we're talking the amount you used to buy this station!"

"No problem, the advertisement money should pay for that."

Then an engineer approached the teenager. "We are having some slight signal problems affecting our station."

"How could that be?"

Suddenly on top of the TV tower, a small toy robot is crawling up the large aerial outside the TV station, followed by Mindy, and a frightened Buttons. At the top of the aerial, Mindy grabs onto the robot, which jumps off the tower and activates a parachute, leaving poor Buttons on top of the tower by himself. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hits the tower, electrocuting Buttons and making him fall to the ground. Once again, Buttons is hurt, but not seriously.

**Part 5: Formula Boo**

A British commentator named David Croft: "Welcome to São Paulo, Brazil. We're here at the Circuit de Interlargos for the final round of the Formula One World Championship and it is all to play for here. 2-time defending world champion Sebastian Bootle racing for Red Fowl Racing is only 4 points behind Lewis Hamilton from Britain in the Mercedes-Benz. If Hamilton finishes ahead of Bootle, he wins the championship. If Bootle wins the race, he is guaranteed to win the championship."

"So, Martin Brundle, much has been said about this new young prodigy. Some say he's the next Michael Schumacher. Others say he only wins because of his car. What do you think?"

"I think he's giant chicken myself"

"What do you mean Martin? He's a coward on the track?"

"No, I actually think he's a giant chicken bird."

David Croft stares at Martin weirdly. "OK, well anyway, let's go down to the track and get our final pit report with Ted Kravitz."

We stop watching the broadcast and we are now in the stands. It turns out the teenager is here as well, located on the start/finish straight. "Wow, who knew my quest would lead me to a Formula 1 race?" The teenager was an avid Formula 1 supporter since he was a child and has always wanted to go to a race. Now was his chance. "I suppose the search could wait a bit while the race is on."

The cars form on the grid. Bootle starts from 5th place while Hamilton has the pole position (1st place). 5 red lights appear one-by-one, then they all disappear and the race is underway. By the end of the first lap Hamilton falls to 3rd while Bootle makes a blistering start and moves up into 2nd place, behind Spaniard Fernando Alonso in a Ferrari.

After a battle of speed and strategy, the race was 20 laps out from the finish. We hear the commentators from before: "So, down the straight into turn 4, and Hamilton is in the DRS zone* ready to make a pass on Bootle, is he going to do it?"

Hamilton activates the DRS and moves along side Bootle. "Hamilton is beside Bootle, and they're wheel to wheel coming into the corner!"

Suddenly… "And, OH! Hamilton's had a brake failure I think and, OH! SLAMS into Alonso and both their races are over and if Bootle wins, so is Hamilton's championship chances!"

That incident put Bootle in 1st and he remained there for the rest of the race. "And Bootle wins the Brazilian Grand Prix, and his 3rd straight title. I tell you Martin Brundle, this is going to be historic what this man could achieve."

"Yes, well done to Bootle, though I tell you Crofty, he's a chicken I tell you, a giant chicken!"

The podium celebrations were jubilant, as Red Fowl had also won the teams championship, thanks in part to the stellar performance of Bootle.

After the national anthems, came the podium interviews, conducted this race by Formula 1 boss Ernie Pebblestone (which, for those who know is a parody name, unlike the rest of the names here).

"So, how was you're race and how were your emotions during the race?" Pebblestone asks Bootle.

Bootle clucks like a chicken a few times. Everybody laughs except for the teenager, who, like Martin Brundle, suspects something.

Halfway through the interview of the 2nd place getter, Lewis Hamilton has somehow stormed up into podium. "Mr Pebblestone, look what I found in my brakes. Chicken feathers. The only possible way that could end up in my brakes in the middle of a Brazilian racetrack is that this driver is a giant chicken!"

"Now, now Hamilton, don't be a sore loser." Ernie Pebblestone said.

Hamilton is not happy with this response. "It's because I'm black isn't it? I never get the same respect from you guys. Never!"

Everyone starts laughing as Hamilton is escorted of the podium. But Bootle laughs the hardest. So much that the cap he has to wear for sponsorship reasons falls off his head, which makes his head look a lot more like a chicken.

The crowd gasps. "I knew it!" the teenager says to himself. He then stands up and yells, "He's a giant chicken!" The rest of the crowd then start to boo, not in cheering Bootle's name, but in disgrace.

Pebblestone, isn't as shocked as everyone else. "Wait, stop people! Don't you see a scandal like this will boost interest in the sport? We can finally break the United States market!"

But the drivers on the podium look at Pebblestone as once again, he tries to come up with his crackpot ideas, which almost never make it past the FIA's** committees.

Bootle, or Chicken Boo as he is now known as, is promptly kicked out of the circuit, onto the streets of São Paulo. Suddenly a song starts as he walks off.

"#You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man you're a Chicken Boo#"

As Chicken Boo walks the streets, the teenager finds him and approaches him. "Look, do you want a happy ending to the story?"

Chicken Boo stares at the teenager and clucks at him.

"Why don't you come with me and you can be an animal actor again in my Animaniacs reunion?"

Chicken Boo is delighted by the idea, claps his feathers together and clucks in agreement.

"Haven't you always wanted Chicken Boo to have a happy ending for once?" the teenager said to the audience.

*The DRS zone is a designated area where drivers can activate the DRS (where the rear wing opens slightly to go faster) to help overtake an opponent.

** The FIA are the world governing body for motorsport

**Part 6: Good Idea, Or Bad Idea?**

And so the teenager returns to America, having rounded up most of the characters. The character tracker has lead him to a Motel 6 in Burbank. Under a light, which looks like it hasn't been turned off in years, was hotel room 93. The teenager knocked on the door, and to his surprise, the person at the door wasn't an Animaniacs character as such, but the person who voiced the Good Idea, Bad Idea segments, Tom Bodett.

"Hello."

"Umm, hi," and then realises who he is talking to, "I recognise those baritones anywhere. You're the guy who voiced those Good Idea, Bad Idea segments."

"Well, yes, I have been known for doing that."

"Maybe you could help me. See my ACME Character tracker has picked up that there's an Animaniacs character in your hotel room."

"Oh, you mean Skullhead? I'll take you to him." Tom then walks the teenager inside the hotel room, where he opens up a closet. Inside are bones. "Call it my skeleton in the closet." Then we cut to an old clip of Wakko performing a ba-doom-dish on his drum set.

He then starts to put him together. "It's like building Lego," Tom remarks.

Once Skullhead is built, the teenager says to both of them, "Listen, will be willing to be a part of a secret Animaniacs reunion I'm organising?"

"Sure," Tom says. Mr Skullhead nods his head. "He doesn't talk much," Tom says as Skullhead shakes his head in agreement.

"That was easy," the teenager points out to the audience.

**Part 7: Katie Ka-Boom: The Social Dilemma**

In a typical house, in typical middle America, in the most middle of middle America, the middle of Ohio; the most middle state in America. And in this middle class society is a generic house, with a generic family, with a typically generic teenage girl, Katie, but everyone calls her by the nickname of 'Katie Ka-Boom'

Inside this normal American dwelling, Katie is in her room, on her phone, chatting to friends on Facebook. They're discussing, well, trivial teenage matters. We see the messages appearing on her phone.

Robyn: 'OMG, did you see me and Tristan together! We are such a lovely couple together. 3'

Katie typing, but saying out loud as well, 'Not as cute as me and Ryan. Who needs those One Direction boys! They're showoffs! ^_^ 3'

Kirsty: 'idk Katie, I saw Ryan flirting with another girl :/'

Katie yells at her phone, " :o What!"

Kirsty: "Hey! I'm telling you what I saw with my eyes. Ryan was hanging out with someone else down at the ice cream bar.

Katie: 'How could this be! (Her voice starts to change into a monster voice) We were meant to be together forever!"

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, an alarm sounds. Katie's mum and dad look at each other and say "Oh dear, here we go again" Dad yells, "Battlestations! Man the alerts! Call the National Guard!" while Mum grabs Katie's brother, Tinker.

Robyn: 'Tough luck Katie. I'm sure there's someone out there who will stay true to you."

Katie, now fully in a monster transformation, "How could he dump me? How could he dump ME!?"

Katie's Mum, hearing the commotion, "Now Katie, try to relax, your life isn't in ruins. Please don't over-react again."

Katie yells, "I'm NOT overreacting. I'M A TEENAGER!" Suddenly, fire engulfs Katie, burning everything in the room. This causes Katie's Mum to flee in terror to where Tinker and Dad were in the bunker.

Meanwhile, Buttons has chased Mindy (who is now following a butterfly) into a back window of the house. The butterfly flies into Katie's room, followed by Mindy and Buttons. The butterfly flies out the bedroom window, but before Mindy can chase it, Buttons runs to her and shields her. "Buttons!" Mindy shouts.

Katie, in her temper tantrum notices nothing of this. "MY LIFE IS IN RUINS!" And with that she, and everything around the house, blows up, leaving everything, except the front door. Buttons survives with just black marks on his fur, as Mindy walks on and Buttons falls to the floor.

Suddenly, on cue, the teenager walks up to the house and naively knocks on the door, "As if I didn't know who lives in this house?" he says to the audience. "I'll get it!" Katie yells, now looking and acting like a normal teenager again. She opens the door and goes, "Hello?" But then she stops, examines the teenager and then yells, "HELLO NURSE!"

"Oh no, I know that look…" the teenager starts but then Katie stops him and says, "Don't say another word, just tell me whatever it is you want."

The teenager pulls a grimaced look on his face to the audience. "Actually, I want to ask you to come back for an Animaniacs reunion."

"Anything you want loverboy!" Katie giggles with glee, which sends the teenager running. Katie runs after him. "Come back dreamboat, I've already written a list of things to do on out first date!"

Katie's mum, dad and brother, stare at each other.

"She'll get over this stage one day won't she?" her mum said

"Yeah, when we win the lottery" her dad replied

"#Her family knows that any time soon. Their little lady Katie goes ka-boom! #"

**Part 8: Meet Minerva… 20 years later.**

In a forest somewhere in America, live animals that are rare, and sought after by hunters. Once of these animals is the mink, for years hunted for their luxurious fur. Now, thanks to conservation awareness, these minks are now left alone. Which brings us to the teenager, hopping out of a taxi, to the national park where one particular mink lives: Minerva Mink.

But what the teenager will find will be to everyone's surprise. The teenager opened the door to Minerva's house after knocking intensely to no answer. Inside was Minerva, who seemed to have gained 50 pounds; clambering over a box of Krispy Kreme donuts, sobbing.

"Holy hell! STOP!" the teenager yelled. Suddenly the scene changes from the inside of Minerva's house, to a convention centre stage, with the teenager at the podium leading the conference.

"So, it seems Minerva is ruined. All those in favour of kicking her out of the revival raise your red boards."

Nobody does except the teenager (he never really liked Minerva).

"Well, there goes my plan," the teenager says to himself. Then he proposes a plan to the audience, "OK, how about we give Minerva an extreme makeover? I can get The Brain to whip up a suit that allows Minerva to look and act exactly like she did 20 years ago. ('Amazing what you can do in cartoons' he says to us) What do you say? All in favour raise your green boards"

Everyone, including the teenager raises the green boards.

"Then it's settled, I'll ask Brain to whip it up straight away and Minerva will join us quicker then you can say 'Hello Nurse!'

**Part 9: Epilogue**

Travelling in the middle of the Mohave Desert is a typical red SUV, with a typical family in it, including Buttons and Mindy in the back seat. Mindy is restrained in a booster seat. Mindy's family have been travelling all around the world, and this was the final leg of their vacation.

Now, in the middle of nowhere you would think nothing could distract Mindy, but you're wrong.

The family stopped at a gas station and they left Mindy and Buttons in the car.

"Now Mindy, you be a good little girl and I might just have a treat for you," Mindy's mum said in a cute voice

"OK Lady."

She sighs, "Don't call me Lady, call me Mum, Mommy, just not Lady."

"OK Lady. I love you buh-bye."

She then speaks to Buttons. "Now Buttons, you keep an eye on Mindy, and don't leave this car."

Buttons woofs in agreement to her demands.

But of course, like any Mindy cartoon, Mindy will be distracted by something. In this case, some tumbleweed flew by, which made her curious. "Fluffy ball!" she said. Being the smart toddler that she is, Mindy unbuckled the belts on her booster seat and set off in chase of the tumbleweed.

Buttons, slightly asleep, suddenly realises Mindy is gone! He then rushes out of the car to protect her from the dangers of the desert.

But then here comes the twist.

About 500 meters down the road was a convertible driving along the highway. It was being driven by some random who has nothing to do with the story. The passenger, did have something to do with the story, as it was the teenager himself.

He sees Mindy being pursued by Buttons and yells to the random, "Stop the car!"

The random driver slams the breaks and the teenager leaps out of the car in time to grab Mindy. Buttons looks confused, but then claps in delight.

"Where did she come from Buttons?" the teenager asks. Buttons points to the gas station down the road. "Hop in. I'll take you back to your owners," he said to Buttons and then continued talking, but to Mindy, "and I'll take you back to your mum and daddy."

"OK Mr Man," the teenager smiles at Mindy.

When they reached the gas station, the teenager went to Mindy's parents and said, "Excuse me. I think found your daughter and dog at the side of the road."

Mindy's parents gasped. "Mindy! And Buttons! I thought I told you two to stay in the car!"

"Now don't go scolding them Mindy's Mum & Dad. This happens all the time, except you never notice. Remember the time Mindy was on a construction site, and you had to go there to pick her up from the rescue workers?"

"Well. I never knew it happened that much..." Mindy's Mum said in amazement.

The teenager continued, "Sure. I have some more footage at the back of the car I could show you. In fact, most times, you scold poor Buttons here (the teenager turns to Buttons while explaining) even though he's bravely risked his life to save Mindy from harm."

The parents both look at Buttons and apologise to him. "What can we do to repay you and to make up for our poor parenting?" Mindy's Mum said, slightly sobbing.

"There is one other thing. Would you give your permission to have Mindy and Buttons return for an Animaniacs reunion?"

"Sure," Mindy's parents said. "Anything for saving our darling daughter and out brave rescue dog."

"…And justice for Buttons," the teenager says to us.

**Part 10: The Cliffhanger**

Well, all of the minor characters of importance have been rounded up now. So why is there another part to this already longer then usual episode? To give you something to wonder about for the next episode and looking at it, it's a doozy.

Burbank, California. A small city park, but large enough for a large tree house to be there. This is usually where Slappy Squirrel lives. The teenager knocks on the door. Nothing. He opens the door to the house… and nobody's inside.

He then looks at the Acme Tracker (which he didn't bother to look at because, like the Warners, you expect Slappy to be in her tree house in Burbank). It points him to a nearby cemetery. "The cemetery? Forest Woodlawn?" he asks himself.

He walks over to Forest Woodlawn. And his tracker leads him to a grim discovery. Where the tracker tells him Slappy is, well… buried in the ground.

The headstone reads: "Here lies Slappy. Cartoon great. Died of old age and stress from a dispute with Barbra Streisand."

The teenager's eyes suddenly open wide and he is filled with shock. "Slappy Squirrel… is dead? This can't happen. Cartoons don't die, especially of old age. Cartoons characters don't age! How could this happen? This is breaking all the rules of cartoons, let alone Animaniacs!"

He then turns around, only to find someone there. He leaps in shock, as he sees Skippy, but he's taller and older. "S-S-Skippy! You must be, like, 30!"

"Could you leave me alone? We're trying to do something here"

The teenager then stammers. "S-Sure. I'm sorry for your loss. G-Goodbye" The teenager then comically runs away with a trail of smoke behind him, screaming in terror.

Is Slappy really dead?

Is Skippy really 30?

What in the blue blazes is going on?

And why am I asking these questions that suggest things are not all as they seem?

Order will hopefully be restored on the next episode of _The Warners That Time Forgot_!

*The next chapter might take longer then usual to upload, I'm becoming very busy at the moment which will mean that I have less time to write up the story.


	12. Episode 9: That's Not All Folks

**Last time…**

Everyone is assembled except for Skippy, Slappy and the Warners. However, there's a problem: The teenager has discovered that Slappy is dead andSkippy is now around 30 years old. Is all is as it seems though? Is it a case of mistaken identity? Is Slappy really dead? Find out in:

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 9: That's Not All Folks!**

When we last left our teenage protagonist, he was running out of a cemetery with a comical trail of smoke behind him, after being shell-shocked at his surprising discovery.

Still at the cemetery, the 30-year-old Skippy just looked at the teenager running away with a weird look on his face. Suddenly, from underneath the grave, "Hey! What's with all the racket? I'm supposed to be takin' a dirt nap under here. Ahhh, people these days have no respect…" suddenly, the area around the gravestone opens like a mechanically operated door, to reveal Slappy Squirrel, alive and well, emerging from a large room that seemed to have all of the comforts of home, "…back when I was your age, if you started yelling in a cemetery, you'd be beaten with a stick... or have an anvil dropped on you, whatever pleased me more."

"I think she thought you were dead and that I'm your nephew Skippy," the older Skippy replied to Slappy

"Good," she said, "Any publicity is good publicity if I wanna make this pilot work. Come on Slippy, let's go back to my place and have some of my famous walnut figdough surprise, it works as brain food you know, "

Yes you read right, it's not Skippy, but another nephew Slippy. How's that for a plot twist? And we have the inside information.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Burbank at an Internet café our hero is furiously typing into Google to confirm what he saw. The first link that appeared seemed to confirm his fears, a YouTube link from an official TV network channel page about Slappy's death. A deep voice you usually hear on movie trailers speaks on the video.

"Slappy Squirrel, a living legend of cartoons… or so she was before her untimely death. No one knows how old she was, although we first saw her in this cartoon (a clip from that cartoon starts playing), Locomotive Slappy, 1926, directed by Willy Washington."

The cartoon clip plays for about 1 minute; it looks oddly familiar to a certain early Disney sound cartoon featuring a certain animated mouse in it.

"Join us on ABC at 8pm eastern for a special send-off show, featuring some very special guest appearances, as we pay tribute to the comical genius that is, Slappy Squirrel."

"So she really is gone," the teenager said to himself, sadly. Suddenly, it seemed that a large chunk of his plan flew out of the window. "I must continue my hunt however," he said adamantly. "Slappy may be gone, but Skippy's still here… even if he is not a kid anymore. And I'm not going to go this far to not meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot!"

He then stands up and starts shouting at himself as dramatic music plays in the background, which makes everyone in the Internet Café stare at him. "But first, I will pay tribute to Slappy Squirrel, pay my respects, for the genius she was, and the genius she will always will be!"

The Internet café is silent, and then one by one, people start to awkwardly clap. It didn't turn into applause, just an awkward clapping moment.

Meanwhile, in an apartment in a dirty end of Burbank, three old villains were sitting on the couch watching a soap opera (tragic, isn't it?), Sid the Squid, Beany the Brain-Dead Bison and Walter Wolf. During the commercial break an ad appears for the Slappy Squirrel tribute show.

"Geez! Who know Slappy Squirrel would kick the can before we did?" Sid the Squid remarked.

"Gah? Who's Slappy Squirrel? I think we go to bridge club together," Beany dumbly said. Walter hit him with his walking stick. "She's the one who kept us from the spotlight for almost 80 years!" Walter explained to Beany.

"This cheeses me off more then when they run out of tapioca during bingo night. I should have been the one to finish Slappy Squirrel!" Walter shouted.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Sid said as a rhetorical question.

But Walter, in his mood swing, actually answered that question, "I tell what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure Slappy Squirrel gets the worst send-off she could possibly imagine! I bet you she'd be rolling in her grave if I reveal the clips I have planned to replace the real clips with! And you two clouts are going to help me."

"Sure, it will give me something more interesting to do then what we do usually on a Saturday night." Sid said.

"And what's that?" Beany asked.

Sid hands him a backpack full of tapes. "Nothing. Come on," he says, annoyed.

Saturday night, and the setting for the special was the Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, the traditional home and workplace for Slappy Squirrel, both originally and during the production of Animaniacs.

As the studio audience rolled in, outside the studio arrived Walter, Sid and Beany, with Beany carrying a backpack full of incriminating and embarrassing tapes of Slappy Squirrel.

Walter started giving orders, mostly focused on Beany the Cerebrally-Challenged Bison, "OK, Beany, you will boost me and Sid up to the window, so we can sneak in undetected while you stand outside and guard, got it?"

"Got it" Beany said. (For once he understood something, although really, the job of standing guard was just a useless job for Beany to do so he wouldn't stuff up the plan)

"OK, boost us up," Walter said to Beany, and Beany, using his bison strength to lift them up. The window was just within reach of Walter's grip, but it did require some stretching.

Now, we'll leave that daring feat of acrobatics for a minute, to focus on the teenager, who secured tickets to the tribute show. Walking into the studio lot he noticed the three old villains performing their little balancing act, to try and get backstage. "Hmmm. They obviously are up to no good, as usual. They won't succeed, so I should just accelerate that failure."

Walter is stretching for the window, when suddenly he is lowered a bit. "What are you doing you bumbling buffoon?" Walter shouts to Beany. But Beany is occupied in another conversation as the teenager hands him a backpack. "I think you dropped this Beany," the teenager says to him.

"Ohhh. Thank you," as Beany stops holding Walter and Sid. Of course, Walter and Sid fall to the ground.

"Don't mention it," the teenager says as he grins and runs off quickly.

"What was that all about Beany?" Sid asked angry.

"I dropped my backpack, and the nice kid gave it to me."

"But Beany, you're still wearing the backpack you took with you for out plan!" Walter, also angry, explains to Beany.

"Oh! Well then what's in here?" Beany asks. He opens the bag and then shouts happily, "Oh look! He gave us a 4th of July present!" That 4th of July present was really an assortment of fireworks and good old-fashioned dynamite.

Just before the dynamite blew up, Walter and Sid turned to Beany and Walter shouted, "Beany you idiot! If I were 40 years younger I'd…" and then a large boom was heard and the villains went flying off in the night sky, to a location far, far away.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the main stage was a trap door, which only a few insiders knew about. This trap door opened up to reveal a ladder, which leads down to a tunnel; and at the end of the tunnel, is Slippy, Skippy and Slappy.

"It's almost time aunt Slappy, we're going to be late," Skippy said.

"Calm down Skippy, if I'm late, it will only build the dramatic tension," Slappy replied.

"Are you sure this is the best way to make a comeback?" Slippy asked nervously.

"No. But it's certainly the most dramatic."

"But what about the fans, they'll hate you for lying to them?" Skippy asked slightly worried.

"Ah, you two are asking too many questions, like this is one of my comedy skits or something."

"It is Aunt Slappy, don't you see the camera?" Skippy told Slappy.

The three squirrels stare blankly into the camera. "I guess your right," Slappy said and then continued preparing for the show.

"Aren't you going to tell them your plan?" Slippy asked.

"Why should I? They may know I'm not dead, but the number 1 rule of comedy is 'never reveal your punch lines,'" Slappy explains to the two of them.

And so the cliffhanger is set. Walter, Sid and Beany may have been taken care of but the show is just about to start, and no one, not even I know exactly what kind of madness will unfold.

"Live from the Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California, it's the Slappy Squirrel Memorial Special!" The teenager takes his seat, Barbra Walters takes the microphone, and Slappy, Skippy and Slippy wait underneath the tunnel for their dramatic entrance.

"For as long as we can remember the cartoons of Slappy Squirrel have been making us laugh, cry, and sometimes fearful of whether we will be the next one to get dynamite down our pants," the audience chuckles.

"Slappy, will always be remembered as a legend of cartoon animation, who heraled a new age of cartoon animation, and with the help of another group of equally screwy cartoon characters, collaborated on one of the finest TV animation shows of the 90s, _Animaniacs_. But, despite her many enemies, she also has a lot of well-wishers" (A giant TV screen drops which starts to play clips from celebrities)

(The caption reads: Bugs Bunny): "(Chews on carrot), Slappy had a very different kind of comedy. It was a kind of screwball comedy where the rules and boundries of animation were broken. Tex had a way of doing that with the stars he directed…"

(Steven Spielberg on the set of Lincoln): "Slappy wasn't difficult to work with at all. As long you had multiple sticks of dynamite, she did whatever we told her."

The interviewer off-screen asked: "What were some of the special things you enjoyed about working with her on _Animaniacs_?"

"Well, not many people know this, but she was the inspiration for the our Macarena parody. One day she just burst into my office screaming, 'What is this stupid modern music, it's making me sicker then those patients on your medical show!' and that gave me the idea. We hadn't parodied a song yet and so the Macadamia Nut was created."

Interviewer: "So, were they real sticks of dynamite she as using?"

"Oh yes. It was a highly dangerous craft she was trying to pull off, but she was one of the special few that could"

After these interviews, "And now let's welcome our first guests, Slappy's protégé's, live via TV link from inside the water tower here at Warner Bros., the Warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

The crowd applauded, none more so then the teenager who then said to us, "It's surprising to see that they're letting them do new material, even in this context."

Yes, the Warner siblings, so tantalisingly close to where the teenager was, confirming what he thought, the Warners were still in the water tower.

And straight away, the Warners showed they lost none of their sprit, "HELLO NURSE!" Yakko yelled to the audience and they all waved wildly.

Barbra asked the first question, "How did Slappy help you establish your own comedy careers?"

Dot chimed in with the answer in her 'I'm so cute' way, "Slappy was our inspiration, those Warner/Buddy cartoons were her idea"

"Yeah, she hated Buddy," Wakko added

Yakko explained the rest, "So she said to us, 'can you newbies get Buddy out of the business for me?' And, we kinda liked Buddy ("We loved Buddy," Wakko butted in), thank you Wakko, but we also saw this as our big break, and so she gave us a mallet each and auditioned to be Buddy's new partners,"

Meanwhile, in a flat far away, a mystery person in a chair (OK, it's Buddy) throws his remote at the TV, "Grrr, so it was Slappy who ruined my career, I'd get her back if she wasn't dead!" Then, suddenly, Slappy appeared and handed him a present, "Thankfully I'm not, and here's a gift of forgiveness for you." She grinned and then ran off.

"Oh, how nice," Buddy opened the present, which turned out to be a bomb that blew up in Buddy's face.

Barbra moved on to the next item, "In 1945 you finanally got to work with Slappy on a cartoon crossover, Camera Slappy, directed by George Roe, we have a clip here." The Warners look into the camera and quickly grab popcorn.

The clip plays of a cartoon that is quite different from the normal Slappy cartoon. Slappy is a director for the first time but she's directing Yakko, Wakko and Dot. A battle of wits ensures.

After the clip plays but before Barbra can continue, the Warners lean close to the camera and say, "Wanna know a secret?"

Barbra hesitates but response, "OK," but the Warners say nothing, "Well, what's the secret?"

Suddenly, out of the trapdoor, Slappy and Skippy climb up onto the stage to the absolute shock of everyone, including the teenager and Barbra Walters.

"S-S-Slappy's alive! And Skippy is still… young!? What in the name of Pinky and the Brain is going on here!"

"I fooled ya, that's what! I'm making a comedy comeback, but the only way some of you yahoos!"

"Yeah! We fooled you good." Skippy seems really satisfied and starts to laugh hard.

"OK, Skippy, it wasn't that funny."

"But I remember seeing Skippy all grown up. How do you explain that?" Barbra asked.

"Oh, that was my other nephew, Slippy," Slappy turns to the trapdoor, "Come on out Slippy, the nice people want to talk to you," and the slowly gathering applause, Slippy comes out of the trapdoor to the laughter of the crowd realising the similarities between Slippy and a grown up version of Skippy.

"Now that's… cruel and unusual comedy," Slappy says as the picture fades out.

But then the teenager pops out on the black background, "But wait, that wasn't really comedy?" Slappy appears, "What do you expect when the fan writers think of these stupid death scripts? It's been done many times. That a good enough answer for you?"

"Well yes, but one more question, how come Skippy sounds young again, I remember in the prologue, he had a voice of a teenager."

Skippy appears alongside, "Do you know how much the studio paid us when we got cancelled? Enough to have a cartoon voice replacement!"

The teenager gives a weird look to the audience.

NEXT TIME: The loose ends are tied up from the end of this story, plus the chapter you've all been waiting for!


	13. Episode 10: Warners Just Want To Have

This is the chapter you've been waiting for. All that's left now in this story is to find the Warners. The search is almost over, but has time in the water tower changed the Warners? Have they become almost too crazy?

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 10: Warners Just Want To Have Fun**

Walking out of Slappy Squirrel's comeback show, the teenager is talking on a mobile phone. "Mhmm. Yep. That's what my plan is. Really? Great! See you on set." He hangs up the phone. "That was Slappy's agent, we just agreed to merge Slappy's new series with the Animaniacs reunion I'm planning," the teenager tells the audience.

Now, where would a person start looking for cartoon characters that have been locked away for 13 years? "Ah, dude, I'm at Warner Bros. Where the hell do you think I'm looking?" the teenager yells to me.

I guess the water tower.

"Exactly. Now, because Ralph already knows what I'm doing and who I am, there'll be no problem sneaking over there to try and open the door to the water tower. You following?"

Why wouldn't I be?

"I dunno. You seem a bit dim at times."

So after criticising me, the teenager set off to the water tower; a barely lit area of the studio lot.

The ladder to the water tower was tall, "Well duh, it is a tower," the teenager snapped at me.

"Look," I said, "I've had about enough of your bad attitude towards me this episode. If I weren't around the story would never be done. You should be lucky I don't kill you or make you a horrible cripple"

"You really want to have an argument about this right at the crucial point of the story?"

Frankly, yes. I am the writer; my job is to control you. How you are able to have your own free thought is beyond me.

"You know what I think?"

What?

Suddenly unknown to both the teenager and I, a trapdoor opens beneath the ground where the teenager is standing. The teenager falls into a dark room. "Where the hell am I now?" Lights turn on in the room and it's revealed the teenager is seated and restrained in a rollercoaster seat. Suddenly, without warning, the rollercoaster moves forward.

"I never liked rollercoasters," the teenager said, suspecting I was behind the rollercoaster

"It's not me who put it there," I said to the teenager

But before the teenager could start arguing with me again, the carriage accelerated towards a complicated set of ups, downs and loop de loops. After these, the teenager spotted that the track angled 90 degrees upwards.

"And how is this little thing supposed to carry on?" the teenager said. Suddenly the carriage stopped and two jet propulsion engines rotated the carriage and positioned it on the tracks.

"This is going to be a fun ride," the teenager said sarcastically

The rollercoaster carriage then fired it's jets and accelerated faster then the Formula 1 cars the teenager saw in Brazil. Conveniently there was a sick bag next to the seat so he grabbed it and chucked in it.

The teenager slowly saw a light approaching, a light that was getting bigger and bigger, while the teenager was getting sicker and sicker. He eventually passed out before he reached the light.

When the teenager awoke, he was in a strange place, where it seemed nothing made sense, at least when he first woke up. He started to look around. On the wall was a picture of a cartoon director from the 30s, behind him were a fully stocked kitchen area, and in front of him a water fountain amusement ride with train tracks on it (not connected to the tracks that bought him here)

"I'm… here," the teenager said. "This looks like exactly the place I've seen in pictures and on the TV and…" Suddenly, the teenager felt a tap on the shoulder and as he turned around, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were close to him, stuck out there heads and yelled, "HELLO NURSE!" The teenager then chuckled crazily in joy and passed out.

"Is he OK?" Wakko said

"Of course Wakko, it's just your average superfan," Dot replied

"I've got an idea sibs. Wakko, take this young man and put him in your bag," Yakko asked. "It's time to have some fun."

As the teenager awoke from his unconscious state he noticed that he was tied to a chair, staring in front of a TV screen in an otherwise dark room. The TV turned on by itself and on the screen, broadcasting from a booth at the top of the room were the Warner siblings.

"Hi there, we just need to ask you a few questions. Promise it won't hurt," Dot explained

"Much," Wakko said raising his mallet

"Have you gone insane? You guys would never do what I think you're doing?" the teenager screamed

"We'll ask the questions around here," Yakko replied, "Who do you work for? Disney, Nickelodeon, Fox?"

"What! I don't work for anyone!"

"Wrong answer," Wakko said slyly.

A giant mallet fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing the teenager.

"Darn. It missed," Wakko said, raising his eyebrows to the audience.

"Geez. 13 years in the water tower have made them go coo coo," the teenager said to himself.

"You were searching the studio looking for a new cute cartoon star weren't you?" Dot asked with a worried tone. "I knew that people wouldn't like that ditzy Lola for that Looney Tunes sitcom."

"Well, you are cute Dot, but that's not why I'm here."

Dot was offended, "Wakko?" Dot signalled to Wakko. Wakko pushed a button and behind the teenager, a giant anvil fell on the floor, missing the teenager once more.

"Ahhhhh, Wakko. We really need to work on the aim," Yakko said to Wakko slightly sarcastically.

"So then, why are you here and why should we believe you?" Yakko said into the microphone.

"I love Animaniacs. I've been reuniting the whole cast just for you to make a comeback. I have the support of everyone, and I've flown all over the globe and fought government conspirators, a pigeon that duped me into building a summer cottage and a stubborn cat. I've flown all around the world to assemble everyone; I've even got back the bloody woodchuck, the blue bird and those useless hippos.

Please, I'm not who you say I am (the teenager starts to flow with passion and tears start to flow in his eyes). I am one of your biggest fans. If it existed, I'd be in the Please, Please, Please Get A Life Foundation in 5 minutes if you gave me an application test (Unknown to the teenager, the Warners start to untie the teenager). I hate most of the new cartoons that they make (the teenager is on his knees and starts to cry on Yakko's foot), please, I beg of you, believe me," the teenager starts to bawl… how pathetic.

The Warners start to chuckle, which turns into raucous laughter.

Realising that he had been tricked, the teenager started to become embarrassed and angry, "Hey, that's not in your nature at all, tricking someone like that, especially unprovoked!"

Yakko stated what was blaringly obvious, "This is a fanfiction. What do you expect, us to act in character?"

"Actually, by this point, Wakko would be in the middle of a deep relationship with some original creation by the writer," Dot said

"It's not all that bad. I actually like some of those characters I get paired up with," Wakko said.

"Yeah, until you have a child," Yakko said. Then both the teenager and Yakko blew a kiss and said to the audience, "Goodnight Everybody!"

"So, I have to ask this question, what the hell have you been doing locked up in here for 13 years?" the teenager asks the first obvious question

The Warners turned to each other and gave each other a big grin and then turned to the teenager.

"I know that look. That's the look cartoons do when they know some secret. Well come on, tell me. What have you been doing, do you even know how the world's changed in such a short time?"

"Remember the prologue?" Dot asked

"I don't remember a prologue. I only entered this story at the first chapter," the teenager replied

Then it's time for a flashback. If you remember at the beginning of the story back in 1999, Doug Wellner cancelled Animaniacs and tampered with the release of Wakko's Wish to make way for Pokemon: The First Movie. Mr Wellner then forced the Warners back into the water tower where it was permasealed with modern technology. Surprisingly, the Warners didn't put up much of a stuggle. Although, if you remember, Yakko sounded like he had some kind of plan, winking to Wakko and Dot when he conceded defeat.

"Thank you," the Warners said to me.

"We already knew about that snake before we met him," Yakko continued. "He's had more screws loose then Tiger Woods on a date night."

Wait; hold up, they already knew!

"Of course we knew. Do you think we would give up so easily? I think this deserves a chapter on it's own. Wakko?" Yakko asked Wakko to get something and the Warners and the teenager walked up to the cinema room where Wakko was putting a film canister in a movie projector. The light turns on and both the Warners and the teenager watch the screen.

Why did the Warners willingly walk into a permasealed watertower?

How did they know of Mr Wellner before they met him?

Is this part of a bigger plot?

Find out on the next instalment of The Warners That Time Forgot


	14. Episode 11: Phone Home

Last time…

The teenager has found the Warners, and learns that they have not been so trapped after all. Find out what happens in this back-story of

**The Warners That Time Forgot:**

**Episode 11: Phone Home (or The Ballad of Doug Wellner)**

Sitting in the Warners' home theatre, the teenager begins to watch a movie projected onto a screen, which explains more about why the Warners surrendered to Doug Wellner.

The movie starts with a shot of a production building. Below is the caption, "Amblin Entertainment: 1997"

Inside, the Warners are walking down a corridor, with movie posters of Spielberg's movies lined on both sides.

"Why do you think Mr Spielberg is calling this big conference? Are going to be congratulated for winning more Emmys?" Wakko asked

"I don't know Wakko, this conference is pretty secret. It must be his latest project announcement," Dot answered

"Whatever it is, it better not be a Flintstones sequel. The guy's talented, but he can't make everything work for him," Yakko added.

The Warners entered a door to a large conference room, kind of like the one Apple uses nowadays for their product launches. Inside, all of the cartoons produced by Amblin Entertainment were inside, the entire casts of Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Freakazoid and even Tiny Toons (despite being cancelled 5 years ago).

Suddenly, the title song to ET played. Out from the back and top of the stage, Steven Spielberg was riding a bike attached to a zip line. "Typical Spielberg entrance routine," Brain said annoyed.

Steven arrived on stage to the cheering of the crowd. He then signalled for quiet. He started off the conference by announcing Amblin's latest project, explaining that the network pushed the idea. The show, Hysteria was an educational show for a younger audience that made world history fun and excitable. He then showed a working concept trailer.

Then he moved on to the main reason why he wanted this conference to be a secret, "Now, I also have some important news for you. For 5 years, my current showpiece show, Animaniacs, has been winning the hearts of millions and the respect of the wider TV community. The same goes for Pinky and the Brain. And I know we have a quality show in Freakazoid. But, now it seems the network wants to go in a different direction and the head of the network has decided to wind down episode orders for all of our current shows. I'm sorry, but our shows are getting cancelled"

A large gasp emitted from the room, as it seemed the success of Spielberg's shows would guarantee its future beyond 2000. Wakko immediately reached inside his bag grabbed his mallet and started marching out of his seat.

Steven immediately seeing this called Wakko, "Now now now, Wakko, I forbid you or any of your siblings to make the new network head your 'special friend'. You are not supposed to know about this at all, but you are like family to me and I couldn't sit by and watch you enjoying making your cartoons knowing your fate."

Steven then called Yakko, Wakko & Dot out to the stage. "You guys have been my greatest success in this industry and I want you to go out in style. We're still making the movie. And you know what? I'm not saying he can't be your 'special friend' after all this is over." He then winks his eyes at the Warners.

Skippy, with his mouth wide open for the past few minutes, finally closes his mouth and turns to Slappy, "Why aren't you getting angry about this?"

"Skippy, I've been taken off stage more times then Milton Berle. You know he never liked Yakko…"

"I know Aunt Slappy, everybody knows that."

Freakazoid and Buster Bunny are sitting next to each other.

"Ahh, Buster, why am I only a cameo in this flashback? My show's getting cancelled too."

"Listen Freakazoid, the writer has never watched your show, he hasn't watched my show either. How can he write about characters he knows nothing about?" Buster replied truthfully

Freakazoid simply gives an "Oh," and then whimpers to himself

"What about our show Mr Spielberg? We are just as successful as those three!" Brain yelled from the audience

"As far as I know, your show's been cancelled and that's that," Steven said

"Well this stinks. Narf!" Pinky said

After the conference, the Warners are discussing their future.

"Gee Yakko, I'm not feeling well, and I don't think is was the tuna salad I ate on the way here," Wakko said sadly

"Well, that's a bigger downer then when we went to see Cutthroat Island, but siblings, there's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Dot asked

"Go into retirement," Yakko responded

"Your not serious about retiring, are you Doc?" Out of nowhere, Bugs Bunny appears, "People love your schtick."

"Bugs Bunny? What are you doing here?" Wakko wondered.

"Ehh, Steven's looking at making sequel to Space Jam with this great basketball child star… Lebron something or other." Bugs said

"Oh, we aren't really retiring, we're just going back to how we lived before our series begun." Yakko then turns to face the audience, almost like he is directly talking to the teenager

"You see, before we started making this show we were never really trapped in the water tower, we always escape once every couple of days. Mr Plotz was nice to us, so we didn't have to sneak out and make sure no one noticed like we usually did."

Inside the home theatre where the movie was playing the teenager turned his head to the left, "So you guys never are trapped. Very cunning," But he discovered that the only person in the room was him.

On the movie screen the Warners were virtually staring straight at the teenager and said, "Thank you." This startled the teenager a little.

"So whatever happened to Doug Wellner?"

"Well, he replaced every cartoon on Kids WB with Pokémon. We thought we'd give him a taste of his own medicine."

"The movie screen then fades to a scene of Doug Wellner driving a car while having a Meowth in his lap, given to him for free by Nintendo. A caption reads, '3 YEARS LATER'"

In his car, Doug says to himself, "I love this show, and not only is this show a cash cow, but they also gave me one of their creatures that actually makes more money for me!"

Suddenly, from a manhole cover underneath the road, 3 cartoon hands throw spikes into the path where Doug Wellner unknowingly drives over them. "Grrr, how can all four of my tyres blow out at once?" He pulls over to inspect the damage.

He notices the spikes on the tyres and mumbles to himself, "Stupid pranksters." He's been getting a lot of hate lately from fans of the shows he cancelled. Doug yells, "You pranksters aren't going to change my mind! Wait until you earn a collage degree in business and then you'll understand!"

He then grabs his mobile phone to start making calls to the network insurance agency to order a tow truck to pick him up.

During the call, from behind the bushes, a series of Pokéballs started rolling towards him. "Pokéballs? Here? Oh well, more cash cows for me!" The Pokéballs then released Voltorbs and Electrodes. For those who don't follow the series, they have a very big tendency to explode. Of course, that's exactly what happened.

But the misery wasn't over yet. One Pokéball was still unopened. Doug Wellner picked it up. Unfortunately for him it was a Snorlax. The large body then fell, landing on its belly and flattening Doug.

A voice then called Snorlax back into its Pokéball, "Return!" Doug scrambled to his feet, but before he could start to run away the three Warner siblings along with Freakazoid surrounded him.

"Is this a good enough cameo in the story for you Freakazoid?" Yakko asked.

Freakazoid gave a thumbs up. Then an over the top semi-parody of the commands given to Pokémon in the anime begun.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Wakko shouted throwing a Pokéball

"Squirtle! I choose you!" Dot yelled doing the same thing

"Charmander! I choose you!" Yakko cried out doing… well you know by now

"Pikachu! Release from your ball!" Freakazoid yelled, but nothing happened.

Wakko started to try and discreetly help Freakazoid. "Psst. Freakazoid, you're supposed to throw the ball, and the line is 'I choose you', remember?"

"Oh, right, my bad," Freakazoid gave a cheesy grin. "Pikachu! I choose you!" He yelled throwing the Pokéball.

All four Pokémon now surrounded Doug Wellner. "Oh, I see, you're trying to get revenge through the use of irony, real original," Doug said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't by silly Doug. This isn't revenge, we don't do that kind of thing."

"We don't?" Freakazoid said puzzled.

"No. We just try and make people less selfish," Wakko continued, answering Freakazoid's question while addressing Mr Wellner.

"I'm not selfish. I told you guys before, I'm running a profitable business that works," Doug said defending his decision

'If only you knew the horror that would beset Warner Bros. during the AOL Time Warner era in 2001, maybe you would be less selfish' I said to myself (and I guess to you guys reading)

"We don't care what you think Doug. You provoked us by cancelling our show under unreasonable circumstances, so we have every right to do what we are about to do," Yakko said with a grin.

"And what's that?" Doug replied

"You haven't seen the Pokémon cartoon you so love? Then I guess you won't see this coming," Freakazoid said, starting the inevitable.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" Freakazoid yelled to another over-the-top Japanese anime battle cry sequence

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Dot commanded

"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Wakko cried out

"Charmander, use flamethrower!" Yakko yelled

All four attacks hit Doug at once, causing an explosion. Doug then started to fly high in the air. While flying in the air Doug started to yell. "Ohhh, those Warners make me so mad, in fact, I hate Steven Spielberg. YOU HEAR THAT SPEILBERG! I HATE, HATE, HATE YOU!" The noise started to drown out, the last audible thing to be heard being, "Doug Wellner's blasting off and I'm mad about it!"

Meanwhile, in that same moment in New York, at the offices of News Corporation and the CEO Bupert Smernoch, on the phone to his British affiliate, "I don't care if phone tapping is illegal, I want that story now!"

He then turned to his next order of business and sighed, "Where the hell am I going to find an extremist conservative biased tightwad who will lead my perfectly unbalanced news network!" Suddenly, Doug Wellner crashed through the ceiling, still yelling extremist conservative and biased things about how he tried to maximise the profit-making ability of the WB Network."

Smernoch grinned, "Whoever you are, you're hired!"

The movie then finishes as a credit sequence rolled across the screen.

The teenager turned to the Warners, who were back in the movie theatre room. "So with Kellner gone and I presume Plotz reinstated as CEO, why not plan a comeback with Steven?

"We were, but then 9/11 happened," Wakko said. He then took off his hat as everyone, including the teenager, paused for a moment's remembrance. Yakko continued, "Everything with a smidgen of senseless violence in it got censored or removed."

"Damn," the teenager said.

The chapter may be ending but the story isn't over yet. There's more to come in the final chapter of The Warners That Time Forgot!


	15. Episode 12: Goodnight Everybody

It's here. The part you've been waiting for. How will the teenager convince the Warners to make a revival?

**The Warners That Time Forgot**

**Episode 12: Goodnight Everybody**

"So why not make a revival now? Many fans are crying out for a show like yours," the teenager said

"It's not at easy as you think," Yakko started

"There are new rules," Dot said

"New ways of running a network," Wakko owned

"Plus we're co-owned by two different people, which make it impossible to happen quickly," Yakko noted, "There is also the issue of stricter…"

The Warners said together frowning, "…network censorship."

"But this is a fanfiction, we can forget all of that stuff, we can do whatever we want," the teenager argued

"I'll say, I'm still trying to get over that last fanfiction I was in. It was borderline torture," Yakko said cringing. He then turned to Wakko and Dot, "Well sibs, this boy really wants a revival, so I think it's time we used 'the switch'"

"You mean…?" Wakko asked

"Yep. Come on," Yakko said to everyone else

The Warners and the teenager climbed to the top of the inside of the water tower, where a large door led to the room containing, The Switch. Technically it wasn't a switch, but a really large button

"So how to we activate 'the switch'?" the teenager asked.

"Easy, four people have to sit on it," Yakko explained. Although this writer believes there has to be something more about this switch.

They all sat on The Switch, and slowly, the room started to rumble and The Switch started to lower, making a continuous fart sound. Dot turned to Wakko, "Real classy Wakko." Wakko replied, "It's not me, I already went before we left." The teenager and Yakko then turned to each other and then blew a kiss to the camera saying, "Goodnight everybody!"

The Switch kept lowering and lowering below the room, into a large dark basement, lit only by the hole left by the lowering of The Switch. The round switch then started to transform into jet plane without anyone in the pilot seat. The jet plane stopped lowering as well as the fart sound. Then Denzel Washington walked into the room and went into the pilot seat.

Yakko said to the teenager, "An old fan of the show. He's a great pilot."

Denzel Washington however was a bit drunk, and started to yell out, "Hold on to your tails folks we're going for a mystery flight tour!" Denzel then hit the gas hard and the plane flew at tremendous speed.

"Oh I get it, this is going to be a parody of that movie where Denzel Washington flew a plane drunk, funny reference," the teenager said accompanied with a courtesy laugh.

Meanwhile over at Acme Labs, The Brain has concocted a new plan, while Pinky is playing with his sister (which is just a yarn spool). "Tonight Pinky, we will finally make up for lost time when we were trapped with the oaf. Are you listening Pinky?"

Pinky is too occupied playing with playing a game of hide & seek with his sister. "Pinky!" Brain yelled.

"Brain. Can't you see that I'm trying to hide from my sister? Zort!" Pinky replied, walking out from his hiding spot. "And don't start that 'she's not a living being' talk. She's family, poit." Pinky explained

Brain then pulled Pinky's nose to his eye level and said to him, "Pinky? Stop with this now, we have work to do."

"Oh OK. Narf! So what's tonight plan?"

"Tonight Pinky, we will not rely on hypnotic suggestions. In today's world, people are easily hypnotised by their various technological devices and their social media circles.

I shall pirate the airwaves using these miniature cameras and will charm my captive audience enough to announce myself as ruler of the world. Everyone around the world will share the event to their friends, with the message shared being one of acceptance to make me their leader! Any questions Pinky?"

"No Brain. I think it's a brilliant plan, zort! Oh, wait, no no… what about people who don't have social media accounts?"

Brain pondered this for a second. "Pinky, those people are cavemen anyway. Cavemen aren't known for being particularly intelligent."

"That's a bit harsh. Poit."

"When one hopes to rule the world Pinky, one must be cruel to be kind."

Brain then lowered the TV cameras around him, just like he did in the Animaniacs episode, _Battle For The Planet_. After a few minutes, Brain had changed into a dictator outfit and signalled to Pinky to move to the big switch that broadcast a signal that would override every TV channel in the world.

"Well it's time to, as they say in showbiz, break a leg," Brain chuckled to himself. "Pinky, activate the signal." Brain said

"Righto Brain," Pinky put his thumbs up and then flicked the giant switch up, which made him fall flat on his belly. A great noise filled the lab as the signal beamed high into the sky, bouncing onto the satellites in the sky.

Soon, one by one, every TV in the world was carrying the pirated signal. "Greeting, people of the world," the Brain started.

In a random Texas house, a family is staring into the TV. "Who's that Pa?" a kid asked.

"It must be one of those North Korean dictators, (he thinks for a name), Kim-Jing-Joon or something"

Ma made a point, "He looks so small, like a baby."

"Shaddup Ma, I'm trying to listen"

The Brain continued, "I am The Brain, your new ruler. Now I know many of you will think I am a iron-fisted dictator looking to seize power undemocratically. That is why, for the next hour, I will outline my plan for a better world and why today's politicians are incapable of controlling their governments…"

Back in the plane, the teenager was holding on for dear life, being the only person unsure of where the plane was taken those inside. Then suddenly Acme Labs comes into view.

Denzel Washington then turns to the passengers and starts to drunkenly shout, "Hold on tight everybody! I'm about to land this plane, WHOOOO!"

Denzel then rotates the plane so it's flying upside down. The teenager starts to scream in terror shouting, "I think I'm about to have a potty emergency!" The Warners were the complete opposite, shouting in joy like a thrill ride.

The Brain, unaware that a plane was about to land near him continued, "So make sure you tell all of your friends on your social media website and don't forget to use the hashtag-"

Then, it happened. The plane still upside down crashed into Acme Labs, right where Brain was giving his program. The cameras were knocked flying to various parts of the lab and were disabled by the blast… all except for one.

Everyone was unhurt, except for Denzel Washington who had no injuries, but was passed out drunk in the cockpit, but no one really seemed to notice what happened to him. The camera that was currently working was pointing towards the Brain, lying on the floor.

"Brain! Brain! Oh wake up Brain," Pinky yelled, shaking Brain from side to side. Unknown to Pinky, the teenager climbed out of the plane and upon seeing the dramatic situation, picked up the camera that was still working and moved himself to a dark part of the lab.

Brain struggled to his feet, clearly shaken by the incident. "Pinky, did the Dalai Lama shower me with his blessing?" Pinky then shook Brain a few more times, which brought him to his senses.

"Pinky! What happened?" Brain asked.

"Never mind taking over the world. My sister! Where is she?" Pinky was deeply worried.

Brain started to worry too. "I don't know Pinky, but it will take forever to search this area."

Pinky then started to bawl his eyes. "Oh Brain! My sister! Why!"

A white glove then picked up Pinky's sister. "Uhhhh, Pinky? Is this your sister?" Yakko asked. Pinky then turned to him and leapt in joy as Yakko handed the yarn spool back to Pinky. Pinky then hugs his sister for what seemed like an age.

"Yakko Warner?" Brain said. "I see the youth's attempts to free you were successful."

"It's still more successful then you'll ever be," Yakko said, folding his arms and smirking. "Besides, that camera is still on, the government will be putting you on the most wanted list now."

Wakko and Dot walked from the wreckage to join Yakko. "So, you can either join us again or continue a life a life on the run you recently escaped from."

Brain frowned, "Fine, you win, do what you want. I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids"

"Wrong show," Yakko said smugly

"Who cares? At least I'll still be as far away from Elmyra as possible."

"Great! Thanks!" the Warners said in unison.

"Hey, camera guy, could you move a little closer?" Yakko asked the teenager.

The Warners then peered into the camera and let out a big, "HELLO NURSE!"

"I'm Yakko"

"I'm Wakko"

"And I'm cute," Dot said with a big smile on her face.

"She's Dot," the boys said rolling their eyes, "Whatever you do don't call her Dottie"

"Do that, and you'll die," Dot warned.

Yakko then started his pitch, "We are a couple of crazy cartoon stars who have been out of a job for 13 years and we need new ones."

Wakko continued, "So if own a network," Yakko continued, "Or know someone who does."

Dot finished, "Just fly by the water tower over at Warner Bros. studios in Burbank, California."

Yakko then added a final point; "Warner Bros treated us badly when we were cancelled, so if you're a pushy network executive, we'll just make you our special friend."

The Warners said together, "It's special for us, but not for you." The Warners grinned as the camera's battery ran out and the TV airwaves returned to normal.

"Well sibs, our job here is done," Yakko said.

"Come Pinky, we must prepare for the following week, a new beginning is arising," Brain said to Pinky.

Pinky, still embracing his sister asked, "Why Brain? Poit. What are we going to do next week."

"The same thing we'll be doing every week Pinky. Try to take over the TV ratings!"

**Epilouge: Hubba Hubba**

Three days later, the teenager returned to the water tower, where a tent city of the Animaniacs characters he had assembled was staying. Upon entering the water tower, he found the Warners talking to a guy in a suit. He was muttering some legal mumbo jumbo as the Warners were talking about the show's revival. Dot said to the man, "You're gonna have to speak to our agent," pointing at the teenager.

"OK, just go with it, I'm their agent now," the teenager thought to himself. "Hi, I'm representing Hasbro Studios and we think Animaniacs would be the perfect fit for our new channel Hub. We noticed a huge buzz online during the time when the signal was pirated. We also see similarities with the original fan following of the show to current shows in our roster. The Warners have liked the ideas that the network proposes. So what do you say? All you have to do is sign here on this contract."

"Before I sign, can I speak to my clients first?"

"Sure"

The teenager then started to talk with the Warners. "Are you guys ready? You're about to hit the airwaves again."

"Yup," the Warners replied in unison.

"And this guys isn't like Doug Wellner?"

"Nope," the Warners replied again.

"And the others are wanting to do this?"

"Just sign already!" the Warners said

"Good enough for me," the teenager said, as he signed his real name on the dotted line.

The Hasbro executive looked at the signature, "I can barely read the name, but a signature's a signature. That's good enough."

"This calls for a celebration!" the teenager shouted. And, almost immediately all of the Animaniacs piled into the water tower to celebrate a party. Yakko put a CD on, which started to play the Macadamia, with Dot taking centre stage. Most of the Animaniacs characters started to dance, except for Slappy, who doesn't do that kind of stuff.

They partied on into the night, with production not starting for another week and a half.

Yes, the Warners had been vindicated, proving to the world, that they have always been a favourite among cartoon fans across the world. The teenager's quest was complete was complete. So what now?

"Well, I'm their agent now. Now don't start to groan. I know this means that another OC has a happy ending, but think about it: Aren't we all Mary Sues?"

And even though it wasn't a rude joke, the Warners popped out from the side of the screen, blew a kiss and yelled to the audience. "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" and waved.

THE END


End file.
